Fangs of a Devil
by xxBladeofDarknessxx29
Summary: Desmond Hunter, a vampire/human hybrid and an assassin with terrible past hunting him. In an attempt to make him forget his terrible past, his family sent him to Japan to study but he meets some devils instead... Will he able to find something that will make him forget his past?or will he be able to find something more? (BAD SUMMARY)
1. OC BIO

**Name: Desmond Hunter**

**Age: 17 **

**Race: Vampire/ Human hybrid**

**Gender: Male**

**Occupation: Assassin**

**Height: 5'9 (175 cm)**

**Weight: 68 kg**

**Hair: White (same hairstyle as Ichigo when he fought Aizen)**

**Eyes: Dark Blue (normal)**

**Blood Red (vampire mode/ when angry)**

**Skin Tone: Pale**

**Distinguishing Features: Sharp Fangs, pale skin**

**Preferred Clothing: T-shirts, Hoodies, Long sleeves, Turtle necks, Pants **

**Personality: Kind, Sweet, Cold and Sadistic (when out of control or angry), easy going (most of the time)**

**Likes: Animals, Cats, Food, Video Games, Anime, Night Time, Strawberry jam, Sleeping, Training, Swimming, Playing chess, Reading books, swords**

**Dislikes: Garlic, people who are arrogant and cocky, bad anime, bad video games, Morning, sun**

**Abilities: Vampire powers, Assassination Techniques**

**Birth Rank: 3****rd**** Oldest**

**Homeland/ Birthplace: Europe**

**History:**

**His mother died immediately after he was born. Born without a father, he and his sister were taken in by a church in the town where he was born, somewhere in Europe. Desmond and his sister stayed there for 6 years until one day the church was attacked by fallen angels. Everyone that was in the church was killed except for him and his sister. They were taken by the fallen angels to a facility owned by them and they kept him and his sister there for 2 years. After two years of being held captive they escaped the facility but Desmond's sister died in the process leaving an eight year old Desmond roaming Europe.**

**After roaming around alone for 6 months he was found by a Family of assassins who adopted Desmond. They educated him and trained him how to be a skillful assassin. In just a span of nine months Desmond became a famous child assassin.**

**When he turned 17 he was sent to Japan by his family to study there. Upon arriving there he witnessed a brown haired boy about to get killed by a fallen angel… And that's where this story will begin.**


	2. Chapter 1:Meeting the Heiress

"Hey, Ise-kun."

"What is it, Yuuma-chan?"

"There is something I want to do to celebrate our first date. Can you listen to my wish?"

"W-What is the w-wish you want?"

"Will you die for me?"

"...Eh? That is...huh, sorry, can you repeat that again? I think there's something wrong with my ears."

"Will you die for me?"

FLAP

Black wings appear from Yuuma's back.

Yuuma created a light spear and impaled Issei in the stomach. Issei falls to the ground.

"Sorry. You were a threat to us, so we decided to get rid of you early. If you want to hold a grudge, then hate the God who put the Sacred Gear inside you."

Issei lays there slowly losing consciousness.

As Yuuma prepared to leave she sees a person wearing a long black hooded coat with silver linings**(A/n: The coat looks like the coat that Kirito wears in SAO the only difference is this one has a hood)**. She couldn't see the persons face because the hood was in the way.

"Is this the only way you fallen angels know to deal with sacred gear wielders" the hooded person asked.

The voice was male but to Yuuma the person sounded the person was no older than 17.

"Who are you?" Yuuma asked while raising her guard

He pulls down his hood revealing a face of a handsome young man with pale skin, blue eyes and white hair. Yuuma also notices that the tip of his fangs were visible.

Yuuma gasped in shock. She has seen this man before. More like he was famous. She was warned not to engage battle with him unless she wanted to die.

The man standing in front of her was Desmond Hunter. A deadly assassin from a family of assassins, who are feared by a lot of factions.

"Judging from your expression you know me or at least heard of me" Desmond stated while smirking.

"Who wouldn't… You're one of the most deadliest fallen angel hunters" she said trying to hide the fear and nervousness in her voice

"I see… So why did you kill him?" Desmond asked while pointing at the unconscious boy.

She didn't answer

"You know what don't answer… You probably have a sick excuse for killing a defenseless boy." Desmond says.

Desmond reached for his dagger and pointed it at her.

The dagger was made from steel that can severely injure any supernatural beings. The dagger had a leather grip and on the blade was symbol of the House of Hunter

"So how do you want to this fallen-san? Do you want to do it the easy way or the hard way" he asked her.

Yuuma was thinking that if she attacks first he will be surprised and she will have time to kill him before he could do a thing.

She summoned a light spear and lunged at him.

"Hard way it is" he muttered

Before Yuuma could even reach him he suddenly disappeared and reappeared behind her and delivered a strong kick to her back.

**CRACK!**

She quickly reacted and tried to slice him but he disappeared again.

She shook her head. That kick was powerful. She probably a broke a bone or two.

She looked around and saw Desmond a couple of meters away from her.

She lunged at him again. This time Desmond didn't disappear.

Desmond kicked her spear out of her hand. The light spear flew a couple of feet away from them.

But losing her spear didn't stop her. She tried to land a punch at Desmond but he easily blocked it. She tried hitting him with a series of punches and kicks but he either dodges it or blocks it with his arm.

Desmond found an opening and threw a punch to her stomach making her fly backwards and crash to a tree.

"Guh!" she spitted out blood

Desmond walks towards her knife in hand.

"Any last wishes?" he asked

"Kill me" she said

"As you wish" Desmond says while raising his dagger preparing to stab her.

Then a bright red magic circle appeared near Issei's body. Desmond got distracted and looked at it. Yuuma took the chance and kicked him in the stomach.

He was caught off guard and wasn't able to block the kick. He was sent sliding back a few meters then Yuuma flew away making her escape.

"Awww… She escaped" Desmond muttered disappointingly.

He turned towards Issei's body again and saw a beautiful crimson haired girl, who looked a year older than he was, standing near Issei. She was wearing some sort of uniform that Desmond thinks he saw before.

She was doing some kind of ritual and Desmond saw the hole on Issei's stomach closing up.

When the ritual she was doing was done she looked towards Desmond.

"Who are you?" she asked

This time Desmond answered properly for some reason that he doesn't know.

"Desmond. Desmond Hunter an assassin from the House of Hunter." He answered "How about you? What's your name?"

"Rias… Rias Gremory a devil"


	3. Chapter 2: First day in Kuoh

After dropping Issei off to his house, Rias took Desmond with her to the Occult Research Club meeting room.

The room was inside the old school building of Kuoh Academy, the school of Rias Gremory and some other devils, which will be mentioned later in the story, goes to.

It was a Victorian styled room that was dimly lit by a few candles. Strange markings and magic circles were found all over the walls, floor and ceiling. There was also a shower inside the room which made Desmond wonder why there was a shower inside a clubroom.

"Take a seat Hunter-san" Rias said

Desmond sat down on one of the couches. Then someone knocked on the door and entered the room.

It was a girl the same age as Rias. The girl had long black hair tied in a ponytail, which reaches all the way down to her ankles, with two antennae sticking up and sloping backwards which was kept in place by an orange ribbon. She was also well endowed just like Rias but her bust was a bit bigger.

She was pushing a cart with tea set on top of it.

"Buchou I have brought tea" informed Rias

"Thank you Akeno… Hunter-san would you like some tea?" Rias asked Desmond

"Thank you Gremory-san" Desmond said while accepting the cup of tea he was being given "and please call me Desmond. I feel uncomfortable being called by my last name"

"Very well. Oh where are my manners… This is Akeno Himejima, the queen of my peerage" she said while referring to the ravenette.

"Yes I have heard of her before… Both of you are quite famous" Desmond said while smiling at them.

Both of them blushed a bit. For Rias and Akeno, Desmond is outstandingly handsome.

"Anyway let's get back to business… Why is an assassin from the House of Hunter here" Rias asked

Desmond took a sip of his tea. It was the best tasting tea he had ever had. He made a mental note to ask her on how to make this tea.

"Don't worry; I'm not here for a mission. My family sent me here to study and not to cause trouble for the ones who owns this territory."

"Oh… and why were you at the park" Rias asked him

"I just arrived at that time then I saw that boy get impaled by that fallen angel. Since I was there I decided to step in but sadly the fallen escaped" Desmond answered truthfully seeing no reason to lie

"I see"

Desmond sipped the last of his tea and sets it down on the coffee table.

"Are there any more questions you want to ask me?" He asked both of the ladies

"Umm... I hope you don't mind me asking but are perhaps a vampire" Akeno asked.

Desmond grinned. Only a few people can sense that he is a vampire.

Rias on the other hand was shocked. She only realized just now that this man was giving off the same aura as one of her servants.

"Why yes I am only but only half though. I'm the son of a vampire and human woman" he said

Both of them were shocked. Vampires' value being a pureblood more than any other race and here was someone claiming to be a half Vampire and half human.

Desmond on the other hand was amused to see their shocked faces. He knows how vampires value being a pureblood so it's rare to see halfblooded vampires.

"But how? I thought the House of Hunter were just a family of extraordinary humans!" Rias asked in shock

"I'm adopted… They adopted me after they found me roaming around Europe" he said

"Ara, so who are your real parents" Akeno asked

"Sorry that is information that I cannot say" he said

"I see… Then I hope you enjoy your stay here Desmond-san" Rias said while giving him a pleasant smile.

"Thank you Gremory-san… If that is all I will be taking my leave" he said as he walked towards the door.

Desmond was about to leave but he remembered something. He rummaged around his pocket and pulled out a card with the symbol of the House of Hunter, which was a Saber tooth tiger with a big scythe on the background.

"Here Gremory-san catch" he said while throwing the card to Rias, who caught it.

"What is this" she asked

"It's a special card which can inform me when you need assistance. Just channel some of your energy on it if you need my assistance" he explained.

"Okay but why give me this?" she asked

"Just a little something to thank you for letting me stay in your territory" he answered

"Oh I see… I will take care of it. Have a pleasant night Desmond-san"

With that Desmond left the school building.

While walking away from the building he looked at it one last time

"This may not be as boring as I thought it would" he said to himself as he disappeared into the night.

**+++++++++++Next day+++++++++++**

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP

CLICK

"Ugh…" A still sleepy Desmond groaned

The sun was already shining brightly and the birds were chirping outside.

Last night ha wasn't able to find an apartment since it was already late so he stayed at a hotel located in the city.

Today was Desmond's first day at his new school. But he didn't want to go since it was too bright outside.

Even though Desmond was not a full vampire to him the sun was a pain in the eyes. Normally he would stay inside the family mansion all day and sleep in his room or play with his step siblings whenever he didn't have any missions to do. He would do it right now too but if his step sister ever finds out that he wasn't going to school she would kick his ass.

He forced his eyes to open and got out of bed and got ready for school.

**++++++++BREAK ++++++++**

"Fuck this is dorky" he muttered to himself while looking at the mirror.

He was now wearing the uniform he was given.

"Why do I even need to go to school…? I'm fine with home school so why do I have to do this" Desmond grumbled while picking up his bag.

**++++++++BREAK ++++++++**

He finally arrived at his new school, Kuoh academy.

Kuoh Academy used to be an all-girls school but recently turned co-ed.

While he was walking towards the main building all the girls stopped what they were doing and looked at him. So did the other boys.

All the girls were ogling him while the boys were glaring daggers at him.

Being who he was he ignored them and started to walk towards the school building.

**++++++++BREAK ++++++++**

Desmond was now waiting outside his classroom waiting for the teacher's signal.

When he heard his teacher give him the signal he entered the room.

He immediately noticed the same brown haired boy that was impaled yesterday but it seems the bot doesn't remember him.

"Introduce yourself Hunter-kun" the teacher instructed

"My name is Desmond Hunter. I am from Northern Europe and was homeschooled my whole life so if I do something impolite or something that offends you I apologize in advance" he said while slightly bowing

The girls in his class sighed dreamily while the males glared at him.

"Okay so do any of you have questions? We will only entertain 3 questions" the teacher asked the students

A lot of students wanted to ask something mostly girls.

"Are you a pervert?" one girl asked

"I am not a pervert… I have female siblings so being a pervert would offend them" he answered truthfully

"How many siblings do you have?" One boy asked

"I have two older siblings and two younger siblings. All of them are females" he answered

All the boys stared at him in shock. Who wouldn't? Desmond was surrounded by girls

"Okay who wants to ask the last question?" the teacher asked

"Do you have a girlfriend?" a girl asked

"No, no I don't" he answered while giving his infamous smile that can charm almost any girl who sees it.

When the girls heard his answer all of them had one single thought in their minds.

The battle for the new transfer student's heart was on


	4. Chapter 3: Joining the Club

Classes went on fast. Desmond was now resting under a tree after an exhausting hour of answering his female classmates' questions.

"Man this is exhausting" he said to himself while closing his eyes

"Ara, Desmond-kun what're you doing here?" a voice asked him

Desmond opened his eyes and he saw a familiar black haired beauty in front of him.

"Oh, hi Himejima-senpai. To answer your question I will be attending Kuoh Academy until I get called back by my family" He answered

Akeno gave him a pleasant smile and sat beside him.

"Ara, then how was your first day here in Kuoh?" she asked

"It was fun if you call being chased around by girls and being cursed by perverted boys' fun" he answered with a deadpanned tone

She giggled

"How about you. How was your day? I'm sure being one of the 'Two Great Onee-samas' is exhausting"

"Ara, I had a fun day although being followed around by perverts is a bit irritating" she answered.

Desmond rested his head on the tree and stared at the track field" Well I couldn't blame them. You have the body and looks that most girls would kill to have and humans are lustful beings so it's no mystery that hormonal males will follow you around" he said

Akeno blushed a bit on what he said. She's been told that she is beautiful before but something about Desmond saying it to her makes her… Flustered

On the other hand Desmond was doing everything to make himself concentrate on other things and not look at Akeno's voluptuous body. No one can blame him. Even though he wasn't a pervert he is still a man.

Gaining her composure back, Akeno put her right hand on her cheek "Ara, ara is Desmond-kun flirting with me?"

Desmond blushed but kept his composure "No I wasn't flirting with you… I'm just complementing you"

Akeno was about to say something but…

**DING! DING! DING**

The school bells suddenly rang signaling that lunch break was over.

Desmond stood up and held out his hand to help Akeno up, which she accepted.

"It was nice talking to you Himejima-senpai" Desmond said as he picked up his bag "But I'm afraid I have to go back to my class"

"Ara, its nice talking to you to Desmond-kun. See you later" Akeno said while waving him goodbye.

Desmond gave her one last smile and started to walk back to his classroom

++++++After Classes++++++

It was now time to go home. Students were now walking towards to the school gates including Desmond but he suddenly stopped when he saw a certain red-head.

When Rias saw Desmond she started walking towards him.

"So I guess Himejima-senpai told you that I was here." He said

"Yeah, she told me."

"So how may I be of service?" he asked

"Can you come with me to the clubroom? I have something I want to discuss with you" she asked him

Since he doesn't have anything to do he nodded and followed Rias towards the Old school building.

**++++++BREAK++++++**

When they entered the room in the old school building Desmond saw two other people he hasn't met yet but he guessed that they're part of Rias' peerage.

The first was a blonde boy; the same age as Desmond. The boy had a pleasant smile on his face . The other was a white haired little girl, probably 15 years old. She had a blank expression on her face.

He doesn't know why but the white haired little girl reminds him of a cat.

"Desmond-san meet the other members of my peerage. The boy is Kiba Yuuto and his my knight and the girl is Toujo Koneko, my rook" Rias introduced her peerage members

"Nice to finally meet you Hunter-san" Kiba said while slightly bowing

"… Nice to meet you Hunter-senpai" Koneko said while also slightly bowing

"The pleasure is all mine Kiba-san, Toujo-san." Desmond said while bowing "and please call me Desmond. It feels uncomfortable if people call me by my last name" he added

They both nodded.

"Now that introductions are done let's get back to business" Rias said while sitting down on her "boss chair"

"So what did you want discuss with me?" Desmond asked while sitting down on the couch across Koneko

"I'll go straight to the point… I want you to join my peerage" Rias said

Desmond stared at her for a moment and then he stared at the others that were in the room.

After thinking for a bit he look towards Rias again.

"Sorry but I would have to politely decline your generous offer" he said while giving her a sad smile

"EHHH! But why?" she asked while childishly pouting which Desmond found amusing. "And here I thought that I would have another strong peerage member"

"Sorry, but I would like to stay the way I am right now… But maybe someday I will change my mind and accept your offer" he said to Rias whose face immediately lit up.

"Then if you do change your mind just tell me. We will always have room for you" she said while smiling

"Is that all you want to discuss with me?" Desmond asked

"No, actually I have another thing I want to discuss with you" Rias said

"What is it?"

"Join the Occult Research Club"

"You mean join the Club for your peerage?" Desmond asked

"Yeah, this club is just a way for us to get out of classes whenever we need it. Same for you if you join. You will be able to get out of classes as long as you say that you have club activities to do" Rias explained

"Can I ask why your club is called the Occult Research Club? Wouldn't be being in the student council be an easier way to get out of classes?" Desmond asked while raising an eyebrow

"The student council is headed by another high-class devil. And the studying the occult is actually a hobby of mine. So will you join?" she asked with hope in her eyes

For Desmond, Rias reminds him of his younger step sister

"Sure, why not." He said while shrugging "At least now I have a good reason to skip classes and not get my ass kicked by my older sister"

Kiba chuckled at what Desmond said about his ass being kicked if his sister ever finds out that he was skipping classes. While Koneko was just eating cake from who knows where she got it.

"Welcome to the Occult Research Club Desmond-san"

_**And that was chapter 3 of Fangs of a Devil.**_

_**Tell me what you think about it and no FLAMING.**_

_**If you have any suggestions for the story please PM me.**_

_**I want to thank Deadly Shinigami for pointing out my mistake.**_

_**Desmond is indeed a day walker just like Gasper but I forgot to put that in his OC BIO.**_

_**So that's all I have for now**_

_**Peace out…**_


	5. Chapter 4: Saving her Servant

The sun was finally setting.

Desmond was now walking towards the hotel he was staying in to father his stuff. He was able to find an apartment he could live in in the meantime.

While he was walking he spotted Issei standing on the bridge, where he first met Yuuma, with a depressed look on his face.

He seemed to be lost and confused. No one can blame him. Because one day you have a girlfriend and then POOF! She's gone without even a single trace.

Desmond was about to leave him alone but he suddenly felt a strong killing intent that was directed towards Issei.

Desmond detected that the one who was releasing the killing intent was a few kilometers away.

Since Rias said that he should keep an eye on Issei, Desmond hid his presence followed Issei.

+++++At the Park+++++

Desmond followed Issei all the way to the park where Desmond first met Issei.

Desmond thinks that Issei is probably searching traces for his missing "Girlfriend", that's why went to the park.

Desmond could feel the one who released the killing intent come nearer. From the speed of it, it was probably flying since it was fast.

"Probably one of that bitch's comrades" Desmond thought to himself "Better alert Gremory-senpai about this"

He fished out a card from his pocket, which looks identical to the one he gave Rias, and channeled his energy through it.

"The boy… Fallen angel… park" he murmured to the card.

The card glowed faintly signaling that it received the message and was now sending it to the other card, which Rias has.

"That takes care of it" he thought

"Now for that bo-"

Before Desmond could even finish what he was saying the fallen angel appeared.

"Oh, you're still alive? I guess Raynare wasn't able to finish you off" the fallen angel said to Issei

Issei just stood there in shock in disbelief of what he was seeing.

The man that was talking to him had black angel wings and was flying

"Just like Yuuma-chan" he thought to himself recalling what happened to him in his so called dream.

"Well I guess I'll just finish what she couldn't" the fallen said as he created a light spear

"Shit! I won't be able to help him now. I don't have my coat or anything to cover my face. If I jump in now that boy will know who I am" Desmond thought

Issei started to run away from the fallen angel

"You can't escape boy." The fallen said as he prepared to throw his light spear to Issei.

"Ah fuck it" Desmond muttered as he ran towards Issei

The fallen angel threw the light spear towards Issei. Issei tripped and fell to the ground.

**CLANG!**

Luckily Desmond blocked it in time with his dagger.

He looked back at Issei, who was staring at him with shock. Seeing that he was unharmed he looked back towards the fallen angel

"Is killing people a hobby for you fallen angels?"Desmond asked the fallen

"You! Who are you?" the fallen asked.

But before Desmond could answer Issei stood up

"Hunter!? What are you doing here?" he asked

Desmond sighed. He disappeared and reappeared behind Issei.

With a simple chop to the Issei's neck, with his hand, he knocked Issei unconscious.

"This should be enough to keep you out of trouble for a while" Desmond muttered as he laid Issei to the ground.

" Hey you, answer my question" the fallen demanded

Desmond sighed once more and faced the fallen angel.

"I'm Desmond. Desmond Hunter of the House of Hunter"

The fallen step backed a bit. He knows how dangerous the people from the House of Hunter are, and he knows the reputation of this boy.

From what he heard from the ones who were spared from the terrible faith in the hands of that family, Desmond kills fallen angels by pulling out their heart with his bare hands in one swift motion.

But his pride wouldn't let him back down.

"HA! You think I'm scared of you just because you're from that family? Think again!" he said to Desmond

The fallen summoned a light spear and attacked Desmond, who just smirked at the fallen angel.

+ + + + + At the ORC Clubroom + + + + +

Everyone at the clubroom was just doing their thing.

Akeno was making tea, Kiba was reading a book, Koneko was eating cake and Rias was doing paperwork.

Rias sighed deeply

"Ara, what's wrong Buchou?" Akeno asked Rias

"It's nothing Akeno. I just really wanted Desmond to join my peerage." Rias said to Akeno "He is from the House of Hunter so it's no doubt that he is strong and he might be able to help us on fighting **'him'**"

Akeno stared at Rias for a moment. Akeno knows what Rias' situation is and Rias was right about Desmond being able to help them if they ever were forced to fight 'Him'

Akeno smiled at Rias "Cheer up Buchou… Didn't he say it himself that he might change his mind and join the peerage?"

"I know but I hope he accepts before that time comes." Rias said

Then the card that Desmond gave, which was on top of Rias' table, started to glow brightly.

Rias picked it up and touched the symbol of the House of Hunter.

"The boy… Fallen angel… park." A voice that sounds like Desmond started to play.

Rias' eyes widened. She immediately stood up and gave orders

"Akeno prepare a magic circle. Koneko, Yuuto get ready, Issei is in trouble and Desmond is with him"

"""Hai, Buchou""" all three of them said in unison

+ + + + + BREAK+ + + + +

When Akeno finished preparing the magic circle they all stepped in and teleported to the park.

+ + + + + Back at the park+ + + + +

When they arrived they saw Desmond fighting with a fallen angel.

Desmond's uniform was torn in some parts but the only damage on his body was a small scratch on his cheek and a small wound on his left arm.

The fallen angel on the other hand was badly injured. The fallen's nose was bleeding, his face was probably broken, his right arm was twisted the wrong way. The fallen was struggling to stand up.

Desmond was currently locking blades with the fallen angel then he saw the ORC on the corner of his eye.

He smiled and punched the fallen angel on the stomach with his left hand. The punch sent the fallen flying towards a tree.

"Guh!" the fallen spitted out blood.

Desmond slowly started to walk towards them

"Took you long enough to get here "he said while giving them a small smile.

Then Koneko saw the fallen stand up

"… Senpai who is that? Is he a friend of yours" she asked while pointing at the bloody fallen angel

Desmond looked towards the fallen angel

"You're still standing up?" He asked

"Shut up! I won't lose to a puny human" he said

Desmond just smirked. It was amusing to him that his enemies think that they were losing to a human but in fact they were losing to a vampire.

Desmond was about to say something insulting to the fallen angel but Rias stopped him.

When the fallen saw Rias his eyes widened

"That crimson hair. I take it that you're from the Gremory Clan" the fallen said to Rias

"Hello fallen-san, I'm Rias Gremory and this is my territory and that boy over there is my servant, so if you try to harm him again, I will make you disappear" Rias said while forming a crimson ball of demonic energy on her palm.

The fallen picked up his torn hat "I will retreat for now but keep that boy on a leash next time, or else someone like me might accidentally hunt him down"

Desmond's sweat dropped. The fallen actually have the guts to threaten a high-class devil while being in a pitiful state

"And also is that thing also your servant? If so please keep him on a leash or better yet a cage. That thing is a monster" he said while pointing at Desmond

Rias looked back at Desmond was just staring at the fallen angel

"You know I could finish you off right now… I'll do the same thing that I did when I was a child and your kind threatened my little sister." He said with a cold voice while his fingers transformed into claws**(A/n: The transformation is just like how Killua Zoldyck from Hunter x Hunter transforms his fingers to claws)**

He continued "But sadly this territory isn't owned by the House of Hunter. So you're lucky I can't pull out your heart and kill you."

Desmond turned his fingers back to normal.

The entire occult research club were shock. They've been informed that everyone from the House of Hunter were dangerous.

But Rias on the other hand was fascinated. Now he really wanted to have Desmond in her peerage.

Rias looked back to the fallen angel, who was trembling a bit.

"Sadly he's not one of my servants, but he can't do anything here in my territory so in one way he is still restrained by me but if I ever see you around again I'll let Desmond decide your faith" Rias said to the fallen angel

Gaining some confidence the fallen laughed "You think I'm afraid of that brat! Next time that we will meet I'll kill him." He spread his wings and went airborne "the name is Dohnaseek, pray that we never meet again"

Dohnaseek glared at them one last time and disappeared in the night sky.

Desmond sighed "Finally that asshole is gone." He said

"Nice work beating up the fallen angel Desmond" Kiba said

"Than—" Desmond wasn't able to finish his sentence because he suddenly got dizzy and his vision started to blur.

He felt himself fall to the ground

The last thing he heard before losing his consciousness was the members of the ORC trying to wake him up.

**And that was Chapter 4 of Fangs of a Devil**

**Please tell me what you think about it.**

**PM me if you have suggestions or ideas for the story.**

**That's all I have for now**

**Peace out…**


	6. Chapter 6: A morning with the Queen

When Desmond woke up he could feel something soft under his head along with the smell of strawberries. He could also feel something that was caressing his hair.

"Ara, ara his hair is so soft" he heard a voice say

He slowly opened his eyes and found himself staring at an unfamiliar ceiling.

"Ara Desmond-kun you're awake"

Desmond blinked his eyes a couple of times because his vision was still blurry.

When his vision started to become clear Akeno's face came to view.

"Desmond-kun are you okay?" she asked with a concerned look on her face

"Uh I guess so… How long was I out?" he asked

"About twenty minutes or so" she answered

"Oh is that so…" he muttered and closed his eyes again

"Umm… Desmond-kun how long are you going to stay like this?" Akeno asked him

He opened his eyes again wondering what she meant. Then he realized what she meant.

His head was resting on Akeno's lap. He immediately blushed and he quickly went to a sitting position.

"Ahh! Sorry Himejima-senpai." He apologized while still blushing

"Ara, it's okay Desmond. It was quite enjoyable seeing you sleep. You really looked cute" she said while putting her right hand on her cheek.

Desmond's blush darkened. He may be an assassin but he was still a bit clueless when it comes to dealing with girls.

Then he noticed both of them were alone in the clubroom

"Himejima-senpai where are the others?" Desmond asked

"Ara, Koneko-chan and Kiba-kun went home already and Buchou went to Issei-kun's house to make sure that he won't get into another trouble." She answered

"Oh that's good"

"So Desmond-kun what happened to you? Why did you suddenly faint?" she asked

Desmond brought his hand up to his face and he examined it. His skin seemed paler than normal.

"I think it's because I haven't drank blood in three weeks." He answered while bringing his hand down

He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a vial with a fang shaped cap attached to a small chain. The vial also had red liquid inside.

"What's that Desmond-kun?" Akeno asked

"Oh this is a special vial that is designed specifically for me. The red liquid is blood and the vial keeps the blood fresh for me. And the vial doesn't break no matter how many times I drop it" he explained

He removed the cap of the vial.

The scent of the blood immediately activated his vampire side. His eyes turned blood red and his fangs grew a bit longer.

He put the vial near his lips and drank it eagerly as if it were fresh spring water.

Akeno just watched quietly. She already knows how a vampire feeds themselves so this wasn't something new to her.

When Desmond was finished he put the cap of the vial back to its place. He didn't notice but some blood escaped his lips and was trickling down his jaw.

"Desmond-kun you have a little something on your face" Akeno informed him

"Huh? Where?" he asked

"Here let me get it for you" Akeno said as she pulled out her handkerchief out of her pocket.

She scooted closer to Desmond and started to wipe the blood that was on Desmond's face.

It was dangerous for Akeno to be this close to Desmond while his fangs where out because even though that he just drank blood he could still suck her blood if she is not careful.

Desmond won't admit this to her but Desmond likes the smell of Akeno's blood. Akeno's blood really smelled sweet and delicious for Desmond but luckily he controlled himself.

"Desmond-kun next time you drink blood please be careful not to let any drop on you uniform. I just fixed your uniform earlier with magic and it would be a shame if it got stained… There done" she said

"Uumm… Thank you Himejima-senpai and I'll remember to be careful in drinking blood" he said while blushing lightly

"So Desmond-kun how do you hide your vampire side so well? I almost didn't notice that you were a vampire the first time I met you" she asked

Desmond returned his fangs to its normal size and closed his eyes for a bit before opening it again. When he opened his eyes it was back to its normal blue color.

"I keep a relic with me all the time. The relic that I bring with me has the power to hide my vampire side. Only a few people finds out that I'm a vampire" he answered

"How about you? How did you find out that was a vampire?" he asked

"I already met someone like you before and you give off an aura similar to his" Akeno answered

"Ohhh is that so… Anyway it's getting late and I still need to move my things to my new apartment so I best be going" he said while standing up

"Oh okay. Have a pleasant night Desmond-kun" Akeno said "See you tomorrow

"Yeah. Have a pleasant night too Himejima-senpai" Desmond says while giving her one last smile before leaving the clubroom.

**+ + + + + BREAK + + + + +**

"Sigh finally I'm done" Desmond exclaimed to himself

He just finished placing his stuff in his new apartment which was quite big for a single person to live on.

There were 2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom with a bathtub and shower, 1 kitchen complete with cooking utensils, and a living room with a large flat screen TV with home theatre sound system, gaming consoles, two black couches and a brown coffee table.

Desmond went to the bathroom first to shower before sleeping.

**+ + + + + BREAK+ + + + +**

**RING! RING! RING!**

**CLICK**

"Ugh… Maybe I should consider being a devil so I won't have to deal with this sun anymore" Desmond, who was still half awake, muttered to himself.

He dragged himself out of his bed and went to the bathroom that was inside his room.

After taking a bath he wore his uniform and went out of his room.

When he went out of his room, he immediately smelled food being cooked which was weird because it was only him inside the apartment.

He slowly approached the kitchen and peaked inside.

He was surprised at what he saw. Inside was Himejima Akeno wearing a cute pink apron over her uniform, and she was cooking breakfast.

She noticed Desmond peaking. She smiled at him "Ara, Desmond-kun good morning. Did you sleep well?"

"Uh… Yeah I did but most importantly what are you doing here Himejima-senpai?" Desmond asked

"Oh, I followed you after you left the clubroom because I was worried that you might pass out again in the middle of the road. I followed you all the way here then I waited for you to fall asleep before entering your apartment" she answered as if it were nothing

Desmond was shocked. How could he not have detected Akeno… He should've detected something when she entered the apartment. No one in the House of Hunter can sneak up behind him, even his step-father. But Akeno was able to sneak in his apartment without getting detected?! Did he underestimate her prowess as a devil?

"Desmond-kun is something wrong" Akeno asked

'Everything is wrong' He thought but held back on saying that to her

"No-nothing is wrong… I'm just surprised that I wasn't able to detect you when you started following me" he answered

"Ara then I guess my stealth is better than your detecting skills Ufufu… Oh take a seat I'm almost done cooking breakfast"

Desmond took a seat and waited for her to finish up cooking breakfast

**+ + + + +BREAK+ + + + + **

""ITADAKIMASU!""

Akeno just finished cooking and was now sitting across Desmond

"It's delicious" Desmond muttered and started eating a bit faster with a contented smile on his face.

"Ara, thank you but Desmond-kun please eat a bit slower there's still plenty and no one is going to take the food away from you" Akeno said worried that Desmond might choke but nevertheless she was happy that Desmond likes her cooking.

She never thought that Desmond can have a cute side despite him being a bit cold most of the time.

**+ + + + +BREAK+ + + + + **

After eating breakfast they were now walking towards school.

This time Desmond was wearing a black and blue cap, with a saber tooth tiger head design, to keep the sunlight out of his eyes.

"Ano, Himejima-senpai are you going to cling to my arm until we arrive at school?" Desmond asked Akeno who was happily walking beside him while clinging to Desmond's right arm.

Akeno just hummed in response

Desmond just sighed and let Akeno do as she pleases… He knows all too well that one's a girl decided to do something they will do it no matter how much you plead to them and Desmond learned that the hard way.

**+ + + + +BREAK+ + + + + **

As soon as Desmond and Akeno arrived in the school ground the first thing they heard was

"Impossible!"

"Why is the world so cruel?!"

"Nooo Akeno-onee-sama!"

"He probably blackmailed her into doing that… He probably does a lot of ecchi things to her:"

"Hey how dare you say that to Desmond-sama you perverted monkey!"

"Awww… I was thinking of having Desmond-kun as my boyfriend"

"But they really look good together"

"Man the people here get weird ideas… I'm not even dating her and they say those kinds of things" Desmond muttered.

"Don't mind them Desmond-kun. Rumors will always be rumors" Akeno said while still having a smile on her face

"I know" Desmond says.

They continued walking in silence until they reached the stairs on the main school building.

"I'll see you later Desmond-kun… Buchou wants you to come to the clubroom later. She said that she was going to explain to Issei what happened yesterday and she wants you to be there" Akeno informed Desmond

"Is that so… Then I'll go to the clubroom later" Desmond said "Bye Himejima-senpai"

"See you later Desmond-kun"

Akeno gave Desmond one last smile before heading back to her classroom.

When Akeno was out of sight Desmond turned towards the way his classroom was

"Now to figure out how to avoid my classmates… Man this is going to be another exhausting day for me" Desmond said to himself while walking towards his classroom.

**And that was chapter 5 of Fangs of a Devil**

**Tell me what you think about it but no Fire magic okay…**

**And I was thinking of adding Desmond to Rias' peerage but I'm still thinking about it.**

**If you think that Desmond should join Rias' peerage tell me and give two elements that Desmond will train on once he becomes a devil.**

**If you have any suggestions for the story PM me and leave a review so if you have any trouble understanding the story I will try my best to make the story understandable. **

**That's all for now**

**Peace out… **


	7. Chapter 7: The Sekiryuutei Awakens

Classes were already over.

Some students are already going home and some are staying for club activities

Kiba Yuuto, the prince of Kuoh, was now searching for a certain white haired vampire. He already searched the entire school thrice and even asked the other students if they've seen him but all of them have the same answer.

"I wonder where Desmond-san is" he muttered to himself

"Psst! Kiba-san"

Kiba suddenly heard someone call to him.

"Huh? Where" Kiba asked

"Up here"

Kiba looked up the tree that was next to him and saw Desmond, still wearing his cap, sitting on one of the branches.

"Desmond-san what're you doing there" Kiba asked Desmond

"Shhh… not so loud" Desmond whispered

Kiba jumped up the tree and sat with Desmond

"So what are you doing here?" Kiba asked while still whispering

"I'm hiding from the girls from my class and a horde of perverted boys… They've been asking me non-stop if me and Himejima-senpai have a relationship…" Desmond answered

"Oh I've heard of that rumor… They say that you came to school with Akeno-san clinging to your arm… Is that true?" Kiba asked

"Well… Yeah, but that was because she wanted to and I know better than to make a girl do something she doesn't want to"

"Oh is that so.."

"So anyway Kiba-san, why were you looking for me?" Desmond asked

"Oh I almost forgot… It's almost time for the club meeting and Buchou ordered me to get you and Issei-san" Kiba explained

"Shit! It's already time for the meeting?!" Desmond asked

"Yeah…"

Desmond sighed "Ok I'll go there right now"

Kiba and Desmond jumped down from the tree and went separate ways. Desmond was going to the ORC clubroom and Kiba was going to Issei's classroom.

**+ + + + + At the Classroom+ + + + +**

Issei Hyoudou, a notorious pervert who is famous in Kuoh Academy for loudly admitting his sexual desires out loud and for peaking inside the Kendo Club's dressing room, was now waiting for Rias' 'errand boy'

"Hmmm… I wonder who that guy is" Issei thought while waiting for the one who was going to guide him.

Then Issei suddenly heard loud and exited squeals from the girls from his class.

He looked towards the source of the sound and saw one of his greatest enemies. The prince of Kuoh Academy, Kiba Yuuto was walking towards him.

"What is he doing here? And why is he walking towards me?" Issei wondered

"Are you Hyoudou Issei?" he asked Issei

"Yeah" Issei answered

"You are to come with me by the order of Gremory-sama" Kiba said "Please follow me to the clubroom"

"Oh so he's the one…" Issei thought

Issei stood up from his seat and followed Kiba out of the room

"Nooo… Kiba-kun… He'll soil the air around you"

"Oh my god! It's KibaxHyoudou"

"Maybe it's HyoudouxKiba"

Some girls said as Kiba and Issei were exiting the room

"Go ahead… Discriminate the pervert but there's no way in hell that I will date Kiba" Issei grumbled

Kiba chuckled lightly "Just Ignore them Hyoudou-san… rumors will always be rumors"

**+ + + + + At the club room + + + + +**

**KNOCK, KNOCK**

Kiba knocked on the door twice and opened the door "Buchou I've brought him"

Kiba let Issei in the clubroom.

As soon as Issei entered the room, he immediately noticed that there was a shower inside the room and someone was using it.

He looked closely at shower curtain and saw the curvaceous outline of Rias's body

He immediately gained a lecherous smile but…

"…Lecherous thoughts are prohibited" he heard someone mutter

He looked towards the sofa and saw a white haired loli that he immediately recognized as Koneko Toujo, the school mascot…

He also noticed that there was someone sitting next to her reading a book but he couldn't see the face clearly because the person was wearing a cap.

Since the person was wearing the males Kuoh Academy uniform it was probably a boy… Issei looked closely at the person and saw the tips of the person's hair…. It was white

Then it hit Issei… The person sitting next to Koneko was no other than the new foreign transfer student, Desmond Hunter…

Issei was about to say something but Rias went out of the, shower fully dressed, followed by Akeno…

Moments later Rias was sitting on her 'boss chair' while everyone, except Desmond who was still quietly reading a book, stood beside Rias and Issei was standing near the door

"Hyoudou Issei…." Rias called

"Y-y-y-yes…" Issei stuttered

"All of us here are devils" Just as she said that everyone, except Desmond, had bat wings on their backs…

**+ + + + + BREAK+ + + + +**

Issei received a short explanation about the devils and their evil piece system.

"Wait you said everyone here is a devil right" Issei asked

"Yes, why?" Rias answered him

"Then is he a devil too" Issei asked while pointing at Desmond

Desmond looked away from the book that he was reading and looked at Issei

"I wish he was but sadly he is not… He is different" Rias answered Issei

"Huh what do you mean?" Issei asked

Rias looked at Desmond and gave him the signal that it was okay for Issei to know…

Desmond removed his cap… Now that his face was visible he activated his vampire side.

His eyes turned blood red with black slits and his fangs became more visible.

" I'm a vampire" He simply said

"Ehhh! Vampires exist!?" Issei exclaimed in surprise

"There is still a lot of supernatural beings you still haven't met Hyoudou-san…" Desmond said to Issei

"Then how can you walk outside without getting affected by the sun?" Issei asked

"Unlike normal vampires, I'm special" Desmond said not really explaining that he was a half human that's why he won't be affected by the sun that much…

"Anyway enough about Desmond-san being a vampire…" Rias butted in "Issei do you know why the fallen angel attacked you?"

Issei stayed silent

"It was because you have a sacred gear in your body and we're going to activate that sacred gear today" Rias said

"Issei raise your arm and think of the most powerful image you can" Rias instructed while moving in front of her desk.

She sat down on her desk while crossing her legs making her black panties visible…

Issei concentrated really hard. But Desmond noticed that he was staring at something…

He followed Issei's eyes and saw what he was staring at…

"How perverted can this kid get" he wondered

Desmond sighed and stood up from his seat and walked in front of Rias and leaned into her hear

"Buchou your panties are visible" Desmond whispered

Rias immediately blushed and put her leg down…

Desmond turned to Issei

"Hyoudou-san try again but please this time please do not look at the girls…" Desmond said to Issei

The other girls gave Issei a death glare but Koneko on the other hand was ready to murder him…

Issei started to sweat bullets… He tried again this time really concentrating

**SHINE!**

A bright red light surrounded Issei's arm and started to take the shape of a gauntlet with a big gem on it. The gauntlet covered his hand to his elbow.

Everyone stared at the gauntlet in awe except for Desmond who was experiencing a strong headache...

He struggled to keep his pain hidden but then he suddenly heard voices

**[[Its… Him]]**

**[[The Sekryuutei… is awakening]]**

The voices stopped and his headache subsided. Desmond looked around to see if something or someone was talking to him but there wasn't

"What was that?" he wondered

"Desmond-kun is something wrong?" Akeno asked with concern on her face "You looked like you were in pain just a second ago"

"Uuuhh… Yeah, everything is fine I just got a little dizzy that's all" Desmond lied

Akeno looked at Desmond's face for a bit, trying to see if he was still in pain. Seeing that he looked fine she looked back towards Issei's sacred gear.

Rias was examining the sacred gear "This sacred gear… A twice critical perhaps"

"No its not…" Desmond thought "But how do I know that it's not?" he asked himself

**+ + + + + BREAK+ + + + +**

Rias explained to Issei how Devils boost their ranks and she also explained about devil jobs..

After explaining Rias sent Issei in his first job… Delivering leaflets

Desmond also went left after Rias was done explaining, saying that he still has some errands to run but the truth was he was going to meet up with someone…

When Desmond was a couple of miles away from the school he transformed himself into a flock of bats and flew into the night sky….

**And that was Chapter 6 of Fangs of a Devil**

**Tell me what you think about it but no fire magic**

**I'm still thinking about the whole Desmond joining Rias' peerage **

**If you want Desmond to join choose 2 in the choices what elements he should focus on ones he becomes a devil**

**Ice**

**Lightning**

**Wind **

**Fire **

**Water**

**And also if you're wondering who Desmond will meet up with stay tuned for the next chapter.**

**If you have any suggestions for the story PM me**

**That's all for now**

**Peace out**


	8. Chapter 8: Friend of the Vampire

It was already midnight...

In the outskirts of town Desmond was waiting for someone in a small hill where you can see the city lights …

He was no longer wearing his school uniform but instead he was wearing a black t-shirt with matching black pants covered by his long black coat… **(A/n: the same one he was wearing in the first chapter) **He was also wearing his hood which made it almost impossible to see his face…

"You're still wearing that coat huh Desmond" a voice suddenly spoke up

Without looking away from the scenery Desmond answered "I could saw the same to you Tristan… You're still wearing that belt Sapphire gave you"

Desmond slowly turned around and faced the man who was talking to him…

Tristan was the same age and height as Desmond. He had light brown eyes and semi-spikey orange hair. He was wearing a maroon colored long coat with hood and golden highlights. Tristan was also an assassin but unlike Desmond, he was a normal human...

**+ + + + + BREAK+ + + + +**

"Guha! Nothing is more relaxing than drinking soft drinks with my best buddy" Tristan happily exclaimed after finishing his first can of soft drinks that Desmond bought before going to their meeting place

"So what do you want? I'm sure you want something" Desmond said

"Desmond is so cold… Come on buddy, you weren't like that before… What happened?" Tristan asked Desmond…

Back from where they came from Desmond was a really warm person and never pushes away people…

"Nothing it's just that I've had a long day and a lot of stuff happened" Desmond answered

"Ohhh… Then how's school?" Tristan asked

"It was nice… I guess"

"You met any hot chicks yet?" Tristan asked

Tristan might not look like it but he's a closet perv…

When he heard Tristan's question an image of Akeno flashed in his mind, which made him choke on his drink.

"Hey Desmond are you okay" Tristan asked in concern

"Uhh… Yeah, and to answer your question earlier yes I did…" Desmond answered while smiling

"Oh really… What's her or their name" Tristan asked "And what are their three sizes"

Desmond smacked the back of Tristan's head gaining him a big bump

"Oww! What was that for?!" Tristan asked in slight anger

"Sorry my hand slipped" Desmond answered simply

"And you always have your hand in a fist"

They both stared at each other and then laughed realizing how childish they look like… Also from where they came from they always have this small fights and they either laugh about it or Desmond's older step-sister will force them to be friends again…

After a few more moments of laughing they stopped

"But still what's there name" Tristan asked again

"You remember that mission, that always get sent to us about assassinating two ladies but whenever we try to find the client we don't have any success at all…" Desmond asked

"Uhh… Yeah, I think it was last year. We already got rid of the files about it but I still remember the names of the targets… I think it was Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima… but what does that have to do with the girls that -" Tristan stopped his sentence as he connected the dots. He looked at Desmond who was nodding a bit

"HOLY SHIT! The girls you were talking about are them?!" Tristan exclaimed

"Finally you get it…" Desmond said while smiling "And also the one named Gremory owns this territory"

"Forget about her owning the territory… How hot were they? Are they hotter than your sister or just the same?" Tristan asked with a lecherous face

Desmond sighed at his perverseness but he still answered knowing that Tristan won't stop asking him about it

"I honestly don't know but I can a sure you that they are probably one of the sexiest girls you'll meet in your entire life" Desmond answered "Oh and also the school that I go to is the same as theirs"

"What school do you go in anyways?" Tristan asked

"Oh I go to Kuoh Academy… A school that is swarming with girls" Desmond said while giving Tristan a smug smirk

"That's it I'm going to ask old man to allow me to go to school with you!" He said

"Good luck with that… After that infiltration mission that you did two years ago I don't think the old man will let you" Desmond said while smirking

_**(Flashback)**_

_**A fifteen year-old Desmond and Tristan were standing outside of a building whish seemed to be a school…**_

"_**You sure that you don't want to switch roles Tristan?" Desmond asked Tristan**_

_**Both of them were infiltrating a school to assassinate the headmaster who was abusing his power over the school and was turning the students into his slaves… **_

"_**Nope I'll be fine… This mission is going to be a piece of cake" Tristan reassured Desmond**_

"_**Fine but remember Tristan don't interact with the students that much… Get as much information about the headmaster and then by the end of the day we'll meet on the outskirts of town" Desmond said knowing that Tristan chose the role of being the one who will infiltrate the school because most of the students of the school were cute girls**_

"_**Yeah, Yeah… See yah later" Tristan said while slowly walking away from Desmond**_

"_**Yeah… Don't screw this up Tristan" Desmond said while walking in the opposite direction**_

_**After 4 hours**_

_**Desmond was sitting down under a tree waiting for night fall when he heard a large explosion…**_

_**He immediately scanned the area and saw thick smoke coming from the school they were infiltrating**_

"_**That idiot" Desmond muttered.**_

_**He put his hood on and covered half of his face with a black cloth **_**(A/n: I don't know what that thing is called but you probably seen one before from other animes) **_**and ran towards the school**_

_**When he arrived there, there were fire men trying to put out a huge fire…**_

"_**What the fuck Tristan? What the hell did you do?" Desmond thought while finding an alternate way in**_

_**He managed to find a small opening but had to transform into a bat to be able to fit in…**_

_**When he got in he saw Tristan fighting two big men wearing suits…**_

_**Desmond took out his dagger and killed the men with a surprise attack**_

"_**Thanks for the help Desmond…" Tristan thanked Desmond**_

"_**WHAT THE FUCK TRISTAN?! I TOLD YOU TO NOT CAUSE TROUBLE NOW THE MISSOIN IS IN THE VERGE OF FAILING!"**_

"_**I know, I know but if we can kill the headmaster its fine"**_

_**Desmond sighed "You are in so much trouble" he finally said to Tristan **_

_**The whole mission was a mess but luckily Desmond was able to kill the headmaster and was able to escape with Tristan without getting seen…**_

_**(Flashback end)**_

"I almost forgot about that… but still I'll ask him to allow me"

Desmond just smirked at him still remembering the punishment Tristan received from the old man

**+ + + + + BREAK+ + + + +**

After a few more minutes of talking Tristan said his goodbyes and left… Desmond ones again transformed himself into a flock of bats and flew to his apartment but when he arrived their he was surprised because in his living room couch was Akeno Himejima, still in her school uniform sleeping soundly with her hair down…

"What is she doing here?" he wondered

Desmond considered waking her up but threw away the idea when he saw how peaceful and cute she looked like while sleeping…

Desmond sighed deeply and picked up Akeno, bridal style, and carried her towards the spare room…

He laid her down gently on the bed and covered her body with a blanket… After making sure that she was in a comfortable position, he brushed away a few hair strands that was on her face

"She really looks cute while sleeping" he thought

Just as he was about to leave he heard Akeno mumble something

He looked at her one last time

"Good night Himejima-senpai" he said before closing the door

**+ + + + + BREAK+ + + + +**

"I so hungry" Desmond said to himself while walking towards the kitchen to find something to eat.

He changed out of the clothes he was wearing earlier and was now wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts

When he entered the kitchen he was surprised to see that there was curry and rice, which were on containers, on the table…

He walked near the table and saw that there was a note that said :_For Desmond-kun_

He smiled and put the note down.

After heating the food for a bit he ate it and after finishing he washed the dishes and went to bed…

**Okay that is Chapter 7 **

**We met a close friend of Desmond and we will meet more of them in the future chapters.**

**Sorry if this chapter is uneventful. I'll try to make the future chapters not as boring as this one**

**Tell me what you think about it**

**And about the Desmond joining Rias' peerage thing**

**Those who want him to join choose two elements from the choices that he will be training on ones he becomes a devil**

**Ice**

**Lightning**

**Wind**

**Fire**

**Water**

**If you have any suggestions or questions PM me**

**That's all for now**

**Peace out…**


	9. Chapter 9: The Holy Maiden

It was morning already…

For some reason Desmond woke up early which was weird because usually he would sleep until his alarm clock wakes him up but this time he woke up before his alarm clock went on or if the sun rises up but the sun isn't even up yet…

"That's weird…"he muttered

Since it was still early he decided to jog around the town as a morning exercise.

He went to his closet and got his gray and black hoodie and black jogging pants…

After he changed his clothes he picked up his cellphone, which was colored black, and went to check if Akeno was awake already but she was still fast asleep and was hugging a pillow tightly…

He left the room and went out for a morning jog

**+ + + + + BREAK+ + + + +**

The sun was just starting to rise up…

Desmond was still jogging while listening to music when he passed the playground. He saw a familiar red-head sitting on one of the swings. Rias was wearing her school jersey, which was color maroon. She looked like she was deep in thought…

Desmond stopped and removed his earphones. He walked near Rias but Rias didn't seem to notice

"What are you doing out here so early?" he asked Rias

"Ah Desmond I didn't notice you"

Desmond frowned

"Buchou are you okay? Is something troubling you?" He asked while sitting down on the other swing which was beside the one Rias was sitting on

"Umm… It's nothing" Rias answered "Did you meet up with Akeno on your apartment?" she asked trying to change the subject

"Uhh.. Yeah, but she fell asleep on the couch so we didn't really get to talk…" Desmond answered "But why was she there in anyway?"

"Oh… Yesterday Issei got attacked by another fallen angel while he was handing out leaflets. Luckily he was able to surprise the fallen angel when he summoned his sacred gear. The fallen angel retreated and Issei was unharmed. I felt like you need to know so I tried to summon you through the card that you gave me but Akeno volunteered to tell you personally so I let her" she explained

"Oh is that so…"

"How about you, what are you doing up so early" Rias asked

"I woke up a bit too early. Since it was still dark I decided to take a morning jog" Desmond answered

Rias just hummed in response

They both stayed in comfortable silence until Rias decided to ask something

"Neh Desmond can you tell me something about your family" Rias asked

Seeing that there was no problem Desmond answered her question

"My step-father in the current head of the House of Hunter, my step-mother is the daughter of a magician and an assassin, I have two younger and older step-siblings all of them are female. The eldest is Reyna, the second eldest is Eliza, the second youngest is Alexandria, and the youngest is Dianna "he answered

"Hmmm" Rias hummed

"And umm… Oh I almost forgot Alexandria and Dianna are twins… There are only two ways you can tell them apart and that is Alexandria is a bit taller and Dianna has a streak of blonde hair mixed with her light blue hair" Desmond added

"What else can you say about your siblings?" Rias asked with interest

"Umm Reyna is mature and a bit sadistic, Eliza is a bit childish and immature, and the twins are a bit of a trouble maker and there really clingy at times…" he said

"I even remember that before I left for Japan they were throwing a tantrum when they weren't allowed to come with me" Desmond said while smiling at the memory

Rias also smiled seeing how happy and how cute Desmond looks like while smiling but she couldn't help but notice that Desmond didn't say anything about his real family but she decided not to ask because that might be a touchy subject for him…

"Enough about me… How about you, can you tell me something about your family?" Desmond asked Rias who was shocked about the question but she still answered.

"My father is the current head of the Gremory clan, my mother is Vanelana Gremory is from the Clan of the Great King Bael, I have an older brother his name is Sirzechs Lucifer, my sister in law's name is Grayfia Lucifuge she is the head maid of the Gremory Clan as well as my big brother's queen, I also have a nephew named Mallicas Gremory and he is the heir to the Gremory clan after me" She answered

"I think I've met Grayfia before" Desmond said while putting his hand on his chin

"Huh? Really? When" Rias asked

"I think I was 12 at that time… I have a mission to get rid of a couple of fallen angels in Spain and I think I met her their" Desmond answered

They chatted for a few more minutes

"It was nice talking to you Desmond" Rias said

"Yeah… It was also nice talking to you Buchou… I'll see you later at school" Desmond said

"Okay… Bye" Rias said while waving her hand

Desmond also waved his hand in good bye before running towards the direction of his apartment

**+ + + + + BREAK+ + + + +**

When he opened the door to his apartment the smell of food being cooked greeted his nose…

He went to the kitchen and saw Akeno cooking again…

"Good morning Himejima-senpai" Desmond greeted Akeno

"Good morning Desmond-kun" Akeno greeted cheerfully

"Sorry for sleeping on your couch last night… I was supposed t—"Akeno wasn't able to finish her sentence

"It's okay Himejima-senpai…I saw Buchou at the playground earlier while I was jogging… She already explained everything" Desmond said

"Oh is that so…"

"Yup…"

After eating breakfast they both headed for school

**+ + + + + WITH ISSEI+ + + + + **

While all of that was happening Issei was also in his way to school when

"ahh!"

He shifted his gaze where he heard the sound and saw a very nice view

A blonde 'bishoujo', as Issei likes to call it, tripped and landed on her but making her panties visible

"Oooosssuuuu… I can see it! Sparkling white panties!" Issei exclaimed happily in his mind "but now is not the time… I have to help her up" Issei thought while walking towards the blonde

"Ah, are you okay?" Issei asked the blonde

"Yeah, thank—" she didn't get to finish her sentence because a gust of wind blew away her vail revealing bright green eyes and a really cute face

Both of them stared at each other for a moment until Issei realized that her vail had been blown away…

He went to pick it up

"This is one of my ideal girls! Version: Blonde beauty" he thought

Issei gave her vail back and he noticed that she was a nun

"Umm it seems that you are new here, why are you here?" Issei asked the nun

"Umm do you know by any chance where the church is?" she asked

"Umm yeah there is only one church here but why do you need to go there?"

"I'm actually not from here. I was recently commissioned here" she said in a low voice

"Oh okay then. What's your name?" Issei asked her

"My name is Asia Argento, how about you?"

"Issei, Hyoudou Issei"

Asia smiled "Well then its nice to meet you! Ah and there is the church"

Issei noticed it… It was a few meters away then he suddenly felt uneasy the more that he gets closer to the church

"Ahh… Asia-san I'm afraid that I'll only be able to guide you up to here because I just remembered that I have some errands to do"

"Oh, that's too bad… Well I hope we meet again!" Asia smiled at Issei

She ran towards the church as Issei went the opposite direction

**+ + + + + BREAK+ + + + +**

***SLAP***

A loud slapping sound was heard inside the ORC clubroom making Desmond, who was taking a nap on one of the couches, wake up

Desmond witnessed Rias and Issei standing in front of each other.

"Issei never go near the church again! That is the territory of our enemies, you're lucky they didn't kill you"

Desmond was about to speak up for Issei but he was shocked when Rias suddenly hugged Issei…

"B-buchou?!"

"Don't do that again… I was really worried"

Desmond looked at the scene with confusion

"Ara you didn't know Desmond-kun? The Gremory's are known for their great affection towards their servants making them one of the nicer clans" Akeno explained

"I've only heard rumors about that but now I know that it's true" Desmond said "But the way you say it the other clans must be really horrible"

"Now listen to me don't ever return to the church" Rias was lecturing Issei like a mother would do to a child

After Rias was done lecturing Issei, Akeno whispered something to Rias

"I see then… Well then, Issei you are about to witness your first mission" Rias said

This got Desmond's attention and Issei just looked at Rias with confusion

"We heard rumors about an exiled devil in this city and is feeding on humans these past few days" Kiba explained

"Exiled devil?" Issei asked

"Exiled devils are devils that betrayed their master and ran away to live by themselves…" Desmond explained to Issei

"You seem to be really knowledgeable" Rias commented

Desmond just shrugged "I used to hunt stray devils that were stupid enough to enter the territory of my family… Sometimes I even get missions on hunting them down"

"So they're like stray dogs" Issei asked

"In a way yes" Rias said

Akeno started to make a teleportation circle…

"Can I tag along with you guys" Desmond asked

"Sure but how are you going to get there?" Rias asked

"I have my ways… Just tell me the location and I'll meet you guys there"

"It's in the abandoned warehouse not far from here" Rias told Desmond

Desmond walked near the window "I'll see you guys there"

Desmond turned into a flock of bats that flew into the night sky…

**+ + + + +At the warehouse+ + + + +**

Just when the ORC arrived, Desmond materialized next to them

"I can smell blood" Desmond muttered

All of them started walking towards the warehouse.

"Issei be careful… Stray devils are a lot stronger than when they were still a servant… The evil piece inside them becomes more tainted making them stronger"

They kept walking until they entered the building

"One more thing, please don't become a stray devil because I can't stand the thought of having to kill any of you one day" Rias warned them

Desmond opened the door and all of them went inside…

When they went inside it was dark… the only source of light was the broken windows… There were blood stains on the wall and floor in the shapes of human hands and drag marks…

Issei looked like he wanted to throw up because of the smell of rotten blood. Desmond just frowned

"Issei-kun, Buchou wants you to observe how a real battle is" Akeno said while having a very creepy smile

"Is she a sadist?" Desmond wondered

Kiba pulled out a sword from who knows where while Koneko cracked her knuckles. Rias just stood there confidently…

"She's here" Desmond warned

"KAKAKAKAKA! I smell something sweet and something sour" a female voice said

Out from the shadows, a beautiful woman came out

"OPPAI!" Issei exclaimed

"Stray devil Viser… For betraying your master and living the way you please, in the name of the Archduke Gremory, I will eliminate you" Rias said to the stray devil with confidence

"That's a Stray devil?" Issei asked "She just looks like a slutty exhibitionist to me"

"Are you sure about that?" Desmond asked

"Big words… I'll paint the walls with blood as red as your HAAAIIIRRR!" Viser said with a monstrous voice

The stray's lower body started to transform. The lower half of her body transformed into a six legged creature and there were two huge arms on each side

Viser started to grope herself…

Desmond noticed magic circles on her nipples and something shot out from it…

They all dodged except for Issei who was helped by Rias

"Issei listen carefully, I don't want you to miss a thing" Rias said "Let's start with Kiba. Remember each evil piece has their own trait which in this case Kiba is knight giving him incredible speed "

Kiba disappeared from where he was standing and was darting back and forth trying to find an opening…

"He's faster than I am" Desmond thought

Then the stray devil screamed in pain when her two side arms fell to the ground. Kiba appeared again with blood tainting his sword.

Koneko walked in front of the stray devil… Enraged the stray devil stepped on Koneko

"Koneko-chan!" Issei yelled in alarm

"Next is our rook, Koneko… The rook piece inside her gives her incredible defensive and offensive capabilities" Rias explained

Desmond and Issei looked closely and saw Koneko effortlessly stopping the stray from stomping on her…

"…Fly" Koneko muttered before throwing the stray up to the ceiling

She was completely unharmed but her clothes were tattered

"Here use this to cover your body" Desmond said while handing Koneko his jacket

Thunder suddenly rained down on the stray making her wail in pain…

Desmond looked over to Akeno. She had her hand, which was covered with sparks, up in the air and she was licking her lips with ecstasy.

"Akeno here is queen. Having all the attributes of the other pieces except king, she is my most powerful piece and she is…."

"Fufufu, a little more or a little less, how slow do you want me to kill you?"

"The ultimate Sadist and she won't stop until she calms down" Rias finished while slightly smiling

"She's a complete sadist" Desmond thought while being slightly frightened.

From the corner of his eyes Desmond saw one of the arms that Kiba cut move towards Rias

"Issei protect Rias!" He ordered Issei who was closer to Rias

Issei made his sacred gear appear and destroyed the arm

"Thank you" Rias thanked Issei

"It was nothing" Issei said while scratching the back of his head

Desmond sighed in relief that Rias wasn't harmed

"Ara, ara Those who try to hurt my president shall be punished mercilessly " Akeno said to the stray.

More thunder rained down on the stray making it yell in pain….

As soon as the stray couldn't move anymore, Akeno stopped her attacks and turned away from the devil…

Rias walked near the stray

"Any last words" Rias asked

"Kill me you fucking bitch" the stray said weakly

Rias formed a crimson ball of demonic energy. She threw it to the stray devil and the exiled devil disappeared without a trace

"So this is the rumored Power of Destruction of the Bael Clan" Desmond said out loud

"Buchou's power will turn everything it touches into nothing… That's why she is nicknamed the Crimson Haired Ruin Princess" Akeno explained

"Scary to become nothing that is" Issei commented

"Okay everyone let's go home" Rias said

**+ + + + + BREAK+ + + + +**

"Okay that will be all for tonight everyone.. All of you are dismissed" Rias said as she dismissed her servants

Desmond left earlier because said that he needed to do something…

"Except for you Issei" Rias stopped Issei

"What is it buchou" Issei asked

"Akeno was summoned by two clients tonight and I want you to do the other for her" rias handed Issei a piece of paper" and please get the contract signed"

"Hai buchou" Issei said as he left the clubroom

**+ + + + + BREAK+ + + + +**

When he arrived at the clients house he immediately felt that something was wrong…

He went inside the house and saw a gruesome sight.

A man was pinned on the wall by big and thick nails… A pool of blood was formed under his dead body… The man was covered with cuts and holes…

There was something painted on the wall using blood it read "Punishment for those who do bad deeds!"

"What is that?!" Issei wondered out loud

"Oh that… I just borrowed that from someone important" a voice suddenly said

Issei turned his head towards the source of the voice and he saw a man probably in his late teens… He seemed to be a foreigner and he was wearing a priest's attire.

He made an evil smile "Hmm? It seems that I found more Devils to kill"

"Who are you?" Issei asked "And why did you kill him"

"Oh I'm Freed Zelzen and I am a priest… A boy priest. I killed him because he was making contracts with trash like you" the priest answered

Issei then remembered what Rias told him about the church and exorcists

"Oh and please don't bother to introduce yourself you will die anyway and it would be a waste of my memory" Freed said

He took out a gun and a sword hilt that had no blade on it

***VEEEEEEEN***

A blade of light suddenly appeared from it

Issei instinctively summoned his sacred gear.

Freed lunged at Issei and tried to slice him. Issei was able to dodge but Freed shot his leg making him collapse.

Issei had a look of confusion which Freed saw. He held out his gun

"Light bullets. They're poisonous to your kind and really fast" Freed explained

Freed walked towards Issei who couldn't do anything and prepared to kill Issei

"Kyaaa!"

Both of them turned their heads and saw a blonde girl staring at the dead man's body with horrified eyes

It was Asia

Asia looked towards Freed. Freed just grinned like a maniac " This man has done bad deeds by making a contract to a devil… You've never seen a corpse before have you? Then better get used to it because this is what we do"

Asia then noticed Issei

"I-issei-san?"

"You know this devil? Is this some kind of forbidden love?"

Asia's eyes widened "Issei-san is a devil?"

"Yeah, yeah… Now let me finish my job and kill him" Freed said while walking towards Issei

Asia ran towards Issei and stood in front of him with her arms spread

"I-I can't let you do that" Asia said

"Eh… Asia-chan is protecting a devil scum… Naughty, naughty"

"Issei-san is not a bad person" Asia said to Freed

Freed sighed "I guess I'll take care of you first before that devil shit"

Freed hit Asia with his gun

Issei could only cry out Asia's name. Issei tried standing up but his legs burned in pain

Freed picked up Asia and pinned her to the wall and sliced her clothed "Maybe I should play with you before I kill you… That will make a great story. "Priest fucks a nun and kills her""

"S-stop it" Issei muttered as he stood up slowly

Freed looked towards Issei"You want to die? Let me kill you then"

Freed rushed towards Issei.

As Freed was about to slice Issei a bright red light appeared between them. Freed jumped back

From the red light out came Kiba, Akeno, and Koneko

"Ara, ara what went on here?"

"… A stray exorcist"

Freed laughed maniacally"Oh yes, more devils to kill"

Freed lunged at them but a crimson ball of energy made him stop and dodge.

Issei looked towards the source of the crimson ball of energy and saw Rias with her palm out in front of her…

"Sorry Issei… I did not know that a stray was here" Rias said to Issei

"Koneko grab Issei and Akeno make a teleportation circle" Rias instructed them

They did what they were told

"Ha! You think I'll actually allow you to leave alive?" Freed said

"…Buchou I can sense more fallen angels approaching" Koneko warned

Freed pointed his gun at them but a flock of bats flooded the room.

The bats started to merge together and took a form of a person…

It was Desmond wearing his assassin's attire which was composed of a black long coat that has a red linings and a hood. Under the coat he was wearing is plain black form fitting t-shirt that made his muscles visible and black pants and black boots. His dagger was strapped to his belt. He was also wearing black fingerless gloves.

He was in his vampire form. His Blood red eyes were glowing with anger while staring at Freed

"DESMOND!" the entire ORC exclaimed in surprise

"Long time no see Vampire shit! It's been 7 years" Freed said to Desmond

"I thought I made it clear that if I ever see your face ever again I will rip out your heart out on where you stand" Desmond said with a ice cold voice that sent chills up the members of the ORC spines

"Awww… Don't be like that… Let's celebrate our reunion by killing each other" Freed said

Desmond pulled out his dagger. He and Freed lunged at each other clashing their blades with each other.

Freed shot Desmond with his gun but Desmond dodged and kicked Freed's gun out of his hand. Desmond stried to slice Freed but he blocked his dagger with his light sword

"Shit! More fallen are about to arrive" Desmond thought

"Buchou get out of here! I'll hold them off!" Desmond said to Rias

"But we can't leave you here"

"Just go. I can handle this. Hurry before the other fallen angels arrive" Desmond said while dodging a bullet that Freed shot now that he recovered his gun

They all looked at Desmond who just gave them a look that said that he will be fine.

"Let's go" Rias finally said

They all started to teleport

"I won't let you!" Freed tried to shoot his gun at them but received a strong kick to his face that sent him flying towards the wall

"Buchou let's take Asia with us!" Issei told Rias

Rias shook her head "We can't. Only those who are from my clan can use this teleportation circle"

Issei struggled to get out of Koneko's grip

"Asia!" Issei cried out

Asia who was just watching everything happened looked at Issei with teary eyes

"Let's meet again someday Issei-san"

"Asia!" Issei cried out one last time before he completely vanished

Freed got back up on his feet "You vampire shit! You're going to regret doing that to me"

Desmond just smirked "Make me"

"You asshole… I'll blast holes all over your body and slice you up"

**And that was Chapter eight of Fangs of a Devil**

**Don't forget to tell me what you think about it but no Fire magic…**

**And about the Desmond joining Rias' peerage thing**

**Those who want him to join choose two elements from the choices that he will be training on ones he becomes a devil**

**Ice**

**Lightning**

**Wind**

**Fire**

**Water**

**If you know a good battle OST tell me because I will be using them for the battle scenes**

**Updates might slow down because I am planning to make a Rosario+Vampire fanfic, but I'm still not sure…If I do write the fanfic the updates will slow down but will be longer**

**And also if you know other cool vampire abilities tell me… I know a lot of vampire abilities but some of them are really useless…**

**If you have any suggestions or questions PM me**

**That's all for now**

**Peace out…**


	10. Chapter 10:Twilight Healing

Rias was pacing back and forth inside the silent clubroom. She had just finished healing Issei's injuries and was now thinking about the safety of a certain white haired assassin

"… Is Desmond-senpai going to be fine?" Koneko asked breaking the silence

Rias looked at Koneko, so did the others. All of them were worried for the white haired vampire. They had faith in Desmond's abilities in combat. He is from the House of Hunter. A family of humans that can assassinate the strongest of supernatural beings and what's more is that Desmond was a half-vampire.

"I don't know" Rias answered, "The only thing that we can do right now is what for him to return"

After a few minutes, some bats were perched on the branches of the trees outside the school building then a whole group of bats entered the clubroom through the window

The bats slowly took the form of a person revealing Desmond

"DESMOND!" They all exclaimed

"Hey are you guys alright?" he asked.

"We should be asking you that and what happened to your face?" Rias asked noticing that half of Desmond's face was burned and there were some holes in his coat and pants but other than the burn on his face, he doesn't seem to have any other injuries.

"Oh this" he said while pointing to the burnt area "That asshole Freed was carrying a bottle of holy water and he threw it on my face and this is what happened"

"Are you going to be alright?" Akeno asked while gently touching his ruined face making him wince a bit

"Yeah I just need some rest and maybe by tomorrow my face will be completely healed" Desmond said. He had confidence in his regeneration ability and something as simple as this will be nothing.

"What about Asia? What happened to her?" Issei suddenly asked

"The fallen angels probably has her, Freed escaped with her while I was distracted," Desmond said making Issei look down in shame that he couldn't save a girl like Asia

"Anyway how did you know that we were there in that house?" Rias asked Desmond. She was curious on how he found them and so were the others.

"Simple... I felt something was going to happen so I released my monster energy or yoki if you will, throughout the city and I sensed a large amount of holy activities at that house. I went to investigate and then I found all of you there," Desmond explained

"How do you know the priest?" Kiba asked

"I met that asshole when I was younger... I was on a mission at that time but I met him and he tried to kill me but I was able to get the upper hand because of my vampire half," Desmond answered while remembering the first time he met with that psychotic priest "But I was already injured at that time so I couldn't finish him off"

"I see" Rias simply said

"Anyway since I'm tired and thirsty and everyone seems fine, I'm going home" Desmond said while turning towards the window "Have nice evening everyone" he said before turning into a flock of bats and flying into the night sky

**+ + + + + BREAK + + + + +**

The next day Issei was all alone in the park, sitting on one of the benches, thinking about what happened last night.

He was completely helpless against the exiled exorcist because he was weak and he couldn't save Asia.

He gritted his teeth. The thought of that exiled exorcist doing things to Asia made him angry

"Damn it! Why am I so weak?" Issei muttered while clenching his fists

"I-Issei-san?" A familiar voice called out to him

He looked up and saw a familiar blonde girl looking at him.

"A-Asia!"

**+ + + + + BREAK + + + + +**

After meeting Asia in the park, Issei brought her to the arcade to hang out with him.

They played in the Step Step Dance Mania, car racing and many more.

When they were finished, they passed the crane section of the arcade and Issei noticed Asia looking at a cute rat-like stuff toys.

"Are you interested with Rache-kun?" Issei asked Asia, who immediately blushed

She was about to deny but to her lying was a sin so she nodded shyly. Seeing that, Issei walked up to the machine and put a coin in it.

Luckily, he knows some tricks on how to handle the machine so he immediately got the stuff toy that Asia wanted.

"Here you go Asia," Issei said while handing Asia the doll.

Asia accepted and hugged the doll close to her chest.

Issei offered to bring Asia to a nearby restaurant, which she gladly accepted

**+ + + + + BREAK + + + + +**

Desmond was now riding his black and silver Ducati. He was wearing a black leather jacket with a red shirt underneath, black pants and red and white tennis shoes. A black helmet also covered his head.

He just finished running errands and was now about to head home when he noticed Issei and that blonde haired girl from last night.

"_What is Issei doing with her?"_ Desmond wondered and actually tried to considered to walk up to them but he immediately threw away the idea after seeing that they were having fun.

"_Don't get into trouble Issei... If you don't want to lose that girl," _Desmond thought before driving off.

**+ + + + + BREAK + + + + +**

The members of the ORC and Desmond were now in their clubroom. Koneko and Desmond were quietly eating cookies on the sofa and Kiba was just drinking tea. The three of them were watching Issei argue with Rias

Raynare attacked Issei earlier and he was now trying to convince Rias to let him save Asia but Rias refused. He was about to saw something again to try to convince Rias but Akeno entered the room. She whispered something in Rias' ear, making Rias nod.

"It seems we have a job to do so I'll leave you here... Desmond can you come with us" Rias said

"Sure" Desmond said but before standing up he took another cookie and ate it.

"Wait Buchou were still not finished! Just trust me... I can save Asia even though I'm this weak," Issei said with determination

She ignored him for a moment and whispered something in Desmond's ear, making him nod.

Rias then looked at Issei "Issei do you really think that you are weak because you are a pawn?" Rias asked with a serious tone

Issei did not answer

"If so, then you're gravely mistaken"

"Huh? Why"

"Pawns have one ability that the other pieces don't and that ability is called 'Promotion'" Rias said making Issei look at him in confusion but she continued "Promotion is the ability of a pawn piece to turn into any other piece on the chess board besides the king, if they enter any territory that the king recognizes as enemy territory. That is what makes pawns strong," Rias explained

Desmond, who was leaning on the wall near the window, now has an amused smirked_ "She's telling him to go isn't she"_

Rias turned to Akeno and Desmond "Let's go... We'll meet you there Desmond"

"Got it" with that Desmond turned into a flock of bats and flew into the night sky while Rias and Akeno disappeared in a flash of red light from the teleportation circle.

Now that the trio were gone, Issei was left alone with Kiba and Koneko.

Issei then started to walk towards the door but Kiba put a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm going to save her Kiba and don't even think of stopping me" Issei said

"Were not," Kiba said making Issei turn to look at him in confusion

"I'm going too... I can't let a comrade get hurt can I?" Kiba said while removing his hand from Issei's shoulder.

Issei looked at him in shock then he turned towards Koneko.

"... Issei-senpai might mess up so I'll go too," Koneko said in her usual monotonous voice

Tears of joy were forming on the corner of Issei's eyes "Arigatou"

**+ + + + + With Rias, Akeno and Desmond + + + + +**

Rias, Akeno, and Desmond arrived at the same time and they were now walking towards their destination.

They were at the forest located behind the church that Issei and the others probably went into.

"Oi Rias" Desmond called her making her look back at him

"What is it" Rias asked

Desmond smirked "You purposely told him about promotion didn't you? So he would go and save the nun," Desmond said

"Ara how did you come to such a conclusion" Rias asked while giving him an innocent smile but Desmond didn't buy it

Desmond put his hands in his pocket "The timing was too perfect and the way you told him sold you out. It's obvious that you wanted him to go" Desmond deduced

Rias just gave him a devilish smirk (No pun intended) and turned back to face where she was going

Desmond just smiled to himself_ "You're truly an interesting one aren't you? Rias Gremory"_

The job that they were about to do were to eliminate some crows that were terrorizing the town.

When they arrived at the place, they saw a blonde little girl wearing gothic Lolita clothes, sitting on a tree branch and at the base was two more fallen angels. One was Dohnaseek and the other was a woman with dark blue hair wearing a business suit

"I thought I told you to pray we never meet again" Dohnaseek said when he saw the trio

"You've got guts to say that after I repeatedly destroyed your face," Desmond said remembering how good it felt to punch Dohnaseek

Dohnaseek just sneered.

Then the young girl jumped down the tree "Let's just get this over with so we can go back to Raynare-sama" She said as the three of them summoned light spears

"Akeno" Rias simply said

"Hai, Buchou"

The sky turned black and a huge bolt of thunder hit Akeno but instead of receiving damage, her clothes disappeared leaving her nude for everyone to see but that didn't last long because she was suddenly wearing a shrine maiden's outfit.

"Like what you see?" Akeno seductively asked Desmond

"Well I would be lying if I said I didn't" Desmond answered while smirking a bit.

Akeno just giggled.

She turned back to the fallen angels and made multiple hand signs and a dome like barrier appeared

"Ara, ara you can't escape now," Akeno said while giggling sadistically

"You bitch! This was your plan all along," the blonde Lolita said as she threw a pink light spear at Akeno but before it could hit her Desmond kicked it away.

"Hey Buchou can you let me handle this?" Desmond asked, "These fallen assholes has been irritating me since I arrived here and my patience is growing thin"

Wanting to see what an assassin from the House of Hunter can really do "Sure... I've always wanted to see what an assassin can really do and I'm sure Akeno would like to see as well," Rias said while Akeno agreed with her.

"Then I guess I have to put on a real show then" Desmond said while smirking before turning to the fallen angels

"Hah! You think a mere human can beat us" The woman that attacked Issei before said smugly

Desmond's smirk widened "Sorry to disappoint you but I'm not a normal human" he said

"W-what?!" The three fallen angels exclaimed

Desmond transformed into his vampire form. His blue eyes turned blood red and his pupils turned into slits. His fangs became more pronounced

"I'm a vampire," Desmond said making the three fallen angel gasp in surprise but they immediately recovered and they summoned their light spears and got into a stance.

Desmond smirked once again "Let's get this show started shall we?" he said before lunging at them

**+ + + + + With Kiba, Issei and Koneko + + + + +**

When all of that was happening with Desmond and the others, this is what was happening with Issei and the others

They were now hiding on some bushes in front of the church, were the fallen angels were holding Asia.

"Hey how long are we supposed to hide here?" Issei asked growing a bit impatient

"Just wait a little bit Issei-kun... We need to make sure that were not going to get ambushed" Kiba said

Then Koneko suddenly stood up

"Koneko-chan?" Issei said in confusion

"... They know that were here" she said

"Eh! They do?"

"...Hai" Koneko answered

"I guess we have no choice" Issei said while making his gauntlet appear

The trio of devils started to walk towards the church doors, which Koneko kicked open, and they saw Freed waiting for them inside.

"Well isn't this a surprise... Three shitty devils to kill" Freed said while smiling maniacally

Issei stepped up "Where's Asia?"

"Hmmm... She's down there with fallen-sama preparing for something" He answered "But don't worry you'll get to see her after I slice you up in itty-bitty pieces" He said while his tongue was hanging out like an animal.

He lunged at Issei but Koneko threw a bench at him forcing him to dodge. Kiba took that as a chance and attacked Freed with his sword but Freed blocked it with his own light sword

"Oh... You're quite skilled Devil-kun but for a devil scum like you, no matter how skilled you are light is still poisonous to you if you touch it right?"

Freed and Kiba pushed their blade harder. Kiba just smiled at the threat that Freed gave.

"We'll see about that"

The blade of Kiba's sword suddenly became black and it started to slowly engulf Freed's light sword until only the hilt was left.

"What the hell did you do scum" Freed asked, surprised that his blade disappeared

"This is my sword, Holy Eraser," Kiba said

"You bastard... I'll kill you," Freed said as he pulled out his gun and started shooting light bullets towards Kiba's direction, making him jump back

"Issei-kun! Hit him hard!" Kiba said, making Issei nod

"Let's go BOOSTED GEAR!"

**[[BOOST]]**

Issei felt a strong energy spread throughout his entire body

"_Is this the power of the sacred gear?" Issei wondered_

He ran towards Freed, who pointed his gun at Issei

"Ha! Are you seriously stupid? Let us see who is faster... My bullets or you're fist," Freed said as he shot multiple rounds at Issei

"Promotion: Rook!" Issei exclaimed

When Freed's bullets hit him, it just bounced off like paper balls.

"_The characteristics of a rook are superb defense and" Issei thought_

Issei stopped in front of Freed and pulled his left hand back

"And a rock hard blow!" he finished as he delivered a devastating punch to Freed's face making him fly back a few feet back while blood came out of his nose and mouth.

"You..." He pointed a gun at Issei but something made him stop

"Oh it seems fallen-sama is already done... Next time that we see each other please die for me" Freed said while getting something from his coat pocket "Good bye for now and don't forget to brush your teeth," He said before throwing something at the ground making smoke appear.

"Geez that guy is insane," Issei muttered as he waited for the smoke to clear.

"Come on Issei-kun" Kiba said urging Issei to follow him to a set of stairs leading underground

The all headed down the stair and when they arrived at the bottom, the bottom was a big underground sanctuary filled with stray exorcists and at the far end was Raynare standing next to a giant silver cross, where Asia was chained.

"Ara nice for you to join in but the ritual is almost finished," Raynare said as a bright green light surrounded Asia.

Asia screamed out in pain as two silver rings came out of her. Raynare held the rings in her hands and putted it on.

"This is Twilight Healing and with this I will become superior and Azazel-sama will surely praise me.." She said as she healed some of the wounds that she received from Desmond when she faced him a few days ago.

Asia fell down from the cross but luckily Issei caught her

"I-Issei-san" She croaked out

Issei held back some tears as he cradled Asia in his arms. He needed to get some help.

He lifted Asia up and headed towards the stairs

"Stop them!" Raynare ordered some exiled exorcists

The exorcists were about to block the way out but Kiba and Koneko intercepted them to give Issei time to get out

"Ise-kun go on ahead and get her to safety! Koneko and I will handle them," Kiba said while fighting with an exorcist

Issei wanted to protest but Asia was running out of time. She was already pale and her breathing was getting weaker. He turned his back at them but he said something before running up to surface again

"Kiba! Koneko-chan! Call me 'Ise' from now on... Were comrades aren't we," He said before running up the stairs. He didn't look back and if he did he would see smiles in both Kiba's and Koneko's faces

**+ + + + + With Desmond + + + + +**

"To slow" Desmond whispered to Kalawarner before delivering a spinning kick to her face.

Dohnaseek tried to punch him but Desmond dodged and punched Dohnaseek's jaw making him stumble back.

Mittilet summoned two light spears but Desmond just swatted them away and kneed Mittilet deeply.

Desmond jumped away from the three fallen angels, who were trying to get back up on their feet.

The fallen angels where desperately hit Desmond for a couple of minutes now but they were failing miserably. Every time they try to hit him he would just disappear and reappear out of nowhere and deliver devastatingly strong attacks. It was as if he was just toying with them, which he is

"He's too fast" Kalawarner muttered under her breath

"So this is the power of an assassin from the House of Hunter" Mittilet said, not taking her eyes off Desmond who was standing a few feet away from them.

"What's wrong? I thought that you three were superior from other fallen angels but you're already down from just a few punches," Desmond taunted while having a sadistic smile on his face

Rias was amazed in Desmond's speed and power. Based on her observation Desmond was only slightly slower than Kiba and his punches and kicks were just as strong as Koneko's or maybe even stronger because she could clearly see that he was not serious and he was merely toying with them.

"_He's definitely someone that I want in my peerage"_

Akeno on the other hand was blushing the whole time... Especially when a sadistic smile appeared on Desmond's face. Some people might say that the smile on his face was creepy but to her it made him look handsome... She doesn't know why but there was something about Desmond that draws her to him.

"That's it I've had it with you!" Dohnaseek exclaimed

"Oh were you holding back?" Desmond asked mockingly

Dohnaseek did not answer but instead a strange strong menacing dark aura enveloped him.

"What is this sickening aura?" Rias said out loud

"That Dohnaseek... I never thought he would use it now" Kalawarner said

"What do you mean?" Rias asked the fallen angel but Kalawarner didn't answer

"_This aura... It can't be"_ Desmond thought while his eyes widened.

"Hey you" He called Dohnaseek "Where did you get that power"

"Oh this... This was the power given to me by my master," Dohnaseek said " and now you will die in my hands!" Dohnaseek said before conjuring a spear but unlike before, it wasn't a light spear but instead it was a spear made up of darkness

Dohnaseek lunged at Desmond who jumped back to dodge. Dohnaseek kept on attacking him while Desmond just dodged

"_He's completely in defensive... Something big must've happened"_ Rias thought. Something must be up because Desmond wasn't attacking him anymore... He was just dodging

Dohnaseek threw his spear at Desmond, who swatted it away but Dohnaseek appeared in front of him and kicked him in the gut making him slide back.

"Hhahahahaha... What's wrong Hunter? Are you afraid?" Dohnaseek taunted

Desmond spitted out blood

"_This aura... There's no doubt about it... It's from that bastard" he thought_

"I guess play time is over" He muttered before turning his hands into claws "Time to get serious"

Desmond and Dohnaseek narrowed their eyes on each other before lunging at each other at the same time. Desmond punched Dohnaseek's face but Dohnaseek countered him by kneeing him in the gut making him fall to the ground but Desmond quickly recovered sweep kicked Dohnaseek making him fall but he rolled out of the way just in time to dodge an axe kick from Desmond.

Both of them attacked each other rapidly, they were going at it faster, and faster until the point Rias and Akeno could not them at all. The only thing they could see was Desmond's white hair.

Dohnaseek and Desmond jumped away from each other both out of breath and both of them were injured. Dohnaseek's forehead was bleeding and there was a wound on his chest as if an animal with sharp claws tried to rip his body apart while Desmond's face had a deep wound on it. There was also a deep wound on his chest and the skin around it was violet.

"_Shit! I was hit by his spear..."_ Desmond thought in his mind. The spear that Dohnaseek was poisoned and the poison was slowly spreading across his body _"I need to end this"_

Both of the males punched each other at the same time causing their fists to collide. Using that as a chance, Dohnaseek tried to punch Desmond but he ducked down to avoid it

"**It's all over"**Desmond muttered before plunging his right hand straight into Dohnaseek's chest in one swift motion. Desmond grabbed his heart and pulled it out.

It all happened so fast Dohnaseek didn't have time to react. By the time, he knew what was happening he was already lying down on the ground. He looked up to Desmond and saw him holding something in his hand. It was pulsing and he realized that the thing that Desmond was holding was his heart.

"T-t-t-that's m-mine" Dohnaseek said weakly "G-g-give it b-back"

"Someone like you who received power from that man doesn't deserve to live" Desmond said coldly

"Now die" Desmond said before crushing Dohnaseek's heart

Desmond turned to Rias and Akeno, who were shocked at what they saw

"Sorry you had to see that Buchou, Himejima-senpai" Desmond said

"I-it's fine Desmond" Rias said. It was true that it was fine. She already killed many fallen angels but she has never seen anyone pull someone's heart out and crush it in front of them so she was a bit unnerved

"Desmond can I ask you something" Rias asked

"Sure"

"That strange energy... What was that? I've never felt anything like it and you seem to know the answer to my question," Rias asked

Desmond shook his head "Sorry but I am in no place to give away that information"

"I-I see" Rias said

"Um Buchou I know this is too much to ask but can you finish up here... I need to bring this information up to my family," Desmond said. Now that he knows that bastard is alive, he can't let him roam around freely and do what he has done to him to other people

Rias gave him a small smile "Sure we will finish up here"

Desmond thanked them and was about to leave but he remembered something and turned back to them "Also can you please keep the information you found out a secret... It would be bad if a word of this got out"

Rias nodded and with that, Desmond gave her one last smile and a thankful look before transforming into a flock of bats.

**+ + + + + With Issei + + + + +**

**(Play ...sou Shinjiterundesu- Highschool dxd OST)**

Tears were rapidly running down Issei's face as he looked at Asia's dying face and all he could do was hold her hand.

Here was Asia, a person with a kind heart and a pure soul on the verge of death because of some selfish fallen angel and here was a devil crying for her

"Asia hold on... You're going to be fine" Issei said "I'm still going to introduce you to my other friends like Kiba he's a Casanova but he is a really good guy" a tear fell down his face" and then there is Koneko-chan and Desmond... They really don't talk that much but they're good people and then there's Rias-buchou and Akeno-senpai" More tears came down his face "They are really good senpai's... They're really kind and I'm sure all of them will be glad to meet you so please don't die"

"I-Issei-san... I-m so happy... That I met you... My one true... dream...came true... thanks... to you" Asia said her final words before her body went limp

"Oi Asia...Stop playing around..." Issei said as she gently shacked Asia's body thinking that Asia was just playing around "We still have a lot of things to do... We still have to buy books together and pick flowers together so please I beg you stop playing around"

Asia didn't answer... She was gone

More tears came out of Issei's eyes and he couldn't hold it in anymore

"GOD! If you're there what did Asia do to deserve this? All she wanted was some friends to talk to! She prayed to you and faithfully prayed to you so why!" Issei asked the heavens but no one answered. Was it because he was a devil?

**(End Ost)**

"Oh... What is this...? A devil repenting to God" Raynare who appeared out of nowhere said

"Where's Kiba and Koneko-chan"

"Oh those to weaklings? They were a nuisance so I had to get rid of them" She said as she started healing some of her wounds "Isn't it wonderful? The power of Twilight Healing is almost the same as being immortal"

Anger swelled up inside Issei. Because of the woman in front of him Asia was dead and she was using the gift that belonged to Asia. She also hurt Koneko and Kiba and for that sin Issei wouldn't let this bitch go.

"Give that back to Asia" Issei said in a low voice

"Hmm?"

"Give that back you BITCH!" Issei yelled

**[[BOOST!]]**

The gem of his sacred gear glowed brightly and a surge of power spread throughout his body.

**[[BOOST!]]**

The sacred gear yelled once more and another surge of power spread

"_This bitch hurt my comrades and she is the reason Asia is gone... I'm going to kill her!" _Issei thought as he continued to power up

**[[BOOST!]]**

Issei let out a cry filled with anger

"_Just one hit... One hit is all I want"_

**[[BOOST!]]**

"Time for you to die" Raynare summoned two light spears impaling Issei on both his legs causing him to fall down on his knees

Blood flowed out of the hole that was made and a pool of blood formed underneath Issei but he wasn't going to let the pain stop him... The pain that Asia felt was worse than this.

Issei slowly got back up to his feet but was wincing in pain

"I-impossible" Raynare said as she looked at Issei in shock. "No devil should be able to stand again after receiving damage from light weapons"

"Hehehe" Issei laughed weakly "I know... my legs hurt like hell but this pain is nothing to the pain that Asia has been through"

**[[EXPLOSION!]]**

Raynare threw another light spear at Issei but he swatted it away with his gauntlet

Raynare's face went through a series of expressions. From confident to one of fear.

"It can't be... To a low life like you" Raynare said as she took one step back "I am superior and I was supposed to surpass those who belittled me"

Raynare tried to fly away

"Where the fuck do you think you're going bitch?" Issei said as he grabbed her.

He pulled back his fist

"_Just one hit to avenge Asia"_ Issei thought

"You're a fucking angel right?" Issei asked

"Then fly to the skies you damned bitch!" Issei's fist collided with her body. The impact of Issei's punch was enough to send Raynare flying out the church window.

Issei collapsed from the fatigue and the pain of being hit with a light spear.

With the last of his strength he looked back at Asia but still she wasn't moving

"_Stop daydreaming idiot" Issei said to himself "Just because you beat that damned bitch doesn't mean that Asia would come back... Idiot" tears came out of his eyes._

"Well that was unexpected" a voice said

Issei looked towards the direction of the voice and saw Rias standing there along with Kiba and Akeno as if they've been watching the whole time... It seems that Koneko and Desmond went somewhere else.

"How long have you guys been standing there?" Issei asked weakly

Kiba shrugged "Ever since the battle started and I have to say I'm impressed that you managed to beat a fallen angel of her caliber" Kiba said

Issei gave a weak laugh and then Koneko entered the church again while dragging something or rather someone.

Koneko threw what she was dragging in front of Rias

"...Buchou I retrieved it" she said as she threw Raynare in front of Rias

Rias snapped her fingers and signaled Akeno

"Hai buchou"

Akeno made a yellow magic circle and shocked Raynare until she was awake but it seemed that she was in no condition to move.

Rias stepped forward "How are you fallen-san?"

Raynare looked up at her "You! You're the heiress of the Gremory clan"

Rias sported an amused smile "What do you know? Desmond was right... I am famous"

***COUGH*COUGH**

Raynare coughed out a lot of blood

"How...are you... so strong?" Raynare said while looking at Issei

"Well that's because you simply underestimated my cute servant" Rias said while crossing her arms

'But that's impossible! I am superior! There is no way that I could lose to a Twice critical so why" Raynare said in disbelief

Rias walked up to Issei and held up his arm "Well that's because this is not a mere Twice critical sacred gear... This is the Boosted Gear, one of the 13 Longinus," Rias explained shocking Raynare and the others but she continued "This Boosted Gear contains the spirit of the Welsh Dragon Emperor. It does not boost Issei's power twice but multiple times every ten seconds and because you took you're time and wasted it in blabbering gibberish, he was given time to boost his power and you were defeated" Rias ended her explanation

"What's a Longinus?" Issei asked

Akeno spoke up "A Longinus is a sacred gear with incredible power and if you master it and use it correctly it even has the power to kill a God"

"I-impossible... To think that this low life perverted devil is... the new host of the Red... Dragon Emperor"" Raynare muttered

A wicked smile found its way to Raynare's face "But no matter... You won't be able to touch me... I'm sure Dohnaseek and the others are on their way"

Rias took out three black feathers "Sorry to disappoint you but your friends are already gone with one of them dying gruesomely because he was stupid enough to go against an assassin from the House of Hunter"

The smile on Raynare's face disappeared and was replaced with something that holds fear "You're lying! Dohnaseek has a portion of master's power so no mere assassin should be able to defeat him"

Rias just smiled "I'm no fallen angel but I'm sure you can recognize your comrades by their feathers" Rias dropped the feathers in front of Raynare "And you should know by now that the people House of Hunter can achieve feats that no normal human can so it's not so unbelievable that Desmond was able to beat him"

"_And the fact the he is a half vampire" _Rias added in her mind

"Now any last words?" Rias asked while conjuring a crimson ball of demonic energy

Raynare, desperate to be alive, looked at Issei with pleading eyes "P-p-pl-please Issei! Help me! I love you and together we can beat these devils"

Issei stood up and spoke what was in his mind "I really loved you... But you just played with me like a toy and killed a precious friend of mine... and for that I can never forgive you" Issei turned to Rias "Buchou please do it... I don't think I can take it much longer"

Raynare stared at Rias with terror and was silently pleading to Rias to let her live

"You have some nerve to try and deceive my cute servant... and for that the penalty is death" Rias said as she released a crimson ball of demonic energy towards Raynare turning her to dust.

"_Goodbye my... love"_ Issei thought as he saw black feathers floating downwards

A ball of green light, with two silver rings inside, was the only thing left on the place where Raynare should've been.

Rias took the rings and walked towards Issei "Let's give this back to her shall we?"

The entire ORC club walked towards Asia's unmoving body.

Rias gave Issei the rings to return to Asia, which he did. Tears ran down his face.

"_Asia didn't deserve to die"_

Seeing her servants sadness, Rias took out a chess piece from her pocket. It was a bishop piece.

She walked near Asia and place in on her chest.

"In the name of the Gremory clan, I call thee Asia Argento. Allow your soul to descend the to earth once more and become my servant" As Rias chanted, the bishop piece slowly sunk into Asia's chest

Nothing happened at first but after a few moments, Asia's eyes fluttered open

"I-Issei-san?"

Issei immediately hugged Asia as tears of joy ran down his face

"Welcome back Asia..."

The entire ORC rejoiced as a new member joined their growing family but little do they know that there was a black cartoonish bat watching them.

**+ + + + + END CHAPTER+ + + + + **

**That is done...**

**I know the fighting scene and the drama scene are terrible but I'm trying to improve...**

**In the next chapter, I might start the Phoenix arc but I think I'll put in some filler arcs before I do...**

**If you're wondering who gave Dohnaseek the dark power I will only tell you that it is someone connected to Desmond's past and he met "HIM" way before he met the members of the House of Hunter.**

**And the bat at the end of the story is not Desmond... Just someone connected to him**

**Anyway... I already made up my mind about the peerage issue so if you want to know what my decision is just stay tuned.**

**That's all I have for now. Have a merry Christmas to you guys**

**Peace out...**


	11. Chapter 11: Aftermath

It was only Issei and Rias inside the clubroom. It has been a day since the defeat of Raynare and her comrades and Asia joined Rias' peerage as her bishop

"Issei how's your wounds?" Rias asked

Issei smiled and patted his legs "It's all healed thank to Asia"

Rias gave a smile of relief and happiness "I see... That girl's abilities are really useful"

Issei looked at his left arm _"To think that I have a sacred gear that has the power to defeat god"_

Issei was happy that he had such an amazing power but a frown made its way up to his face

"Buchou"

"What is it Issei?"

"You said that if someone becomes a high class devil they receive fifteen evil pieces right?" Issei asked

"Yes"

"And you also said that the evil piece system is based on the game of chess right?"

"Yes"

Issei hung his head a little "So does that mean that there will be 7 other pawns besides me?"

Rias looked at Issei with a small smile "Yes there will be another pawn besides you but only one"

"Huh? Who? And why only one? I thought there were 8 pawns in a chess board," Issei asked

"I told you already before that you took 7 pieces" Rias said reminding Issei on one of their lessons about evil pieces before "and I have one pawn piece left and that pawn piece is special and it's reserved for someone"

"Who?"

"Desmond, but I don't think he will accept anytime soon so as of now" Rias walked over to Issei and hugged him from behind "Issei is my one and only pawn "

Issei blushed because the way Rias said it was like 'Issei is the only one for me' or something similar to a love confession.

"Besides our matching is also great since its crimson and red, "Crimson-Hair Ruin-Princess" and [Boosted Gear]. Ise, first of all, aim to become the strongest [Pawn]. If it's you, you can definitely do it. After all, you are my adorable servant."

Then Rias' face slowly inched closer to his forehead and her lips touched Issei's forehead.

"This is a good luck charm. Get stronger." She said to Issei who was blushing deeply

"I probably should stop adoring you here. The new girl might get jealous of me." Rias said, letting Issei go from the hug while Issei looked at her with a confused expression.

"I-Ise-san…?"

Voice came from behind Issei making him look behind and he saw Asia, who was forcing a smile to appear on her face.

"A-Asia?"

"It has to be… R-Rias-buchou is very beautiful, so even Ise-san will also like her… No, no. I can't think like that! Oh, lord. Please forgive my sinful heart." Asia started praying but she suddenly felt a head-splitting headache

"I have a headache." She said while clutching her head in pain

"Of course. If a Devil makes a prayer to God, of course you will receive damage." Rias says that normally.

"Uuuh, that's right. I turned into a Devil. I can't face God anymore." Asia said a bit sad that she couldn't pray anymore

"Do you regret it?" Rias asks Asia who shakes her head in response

"No, thank you very much. No matter what situation I am in, I'm happy as long as I am with Ise-san." Asia said while giving an innocent smile while Issei blushed at what she said.

Then Issei looked at Asia's clothes. It wasn't her usual nun clothes but it was the uniform for female students of Kuoh.

"Asia, that uniform…"

"D-Does it suits me…?" Asia asked shyly

"I decided to make Asia attend our school. Since she is about the same age as you, she's also in 2nd year. I also made her in the same class as you. Today will be her first day, so make sure to look after her." Rias informed Issei who was jumping with joy inside his mind

_"Kukuku...When I introduce Asia to Matsuda and Motohama I'm sure they will die with jealousy... Hahaha I can't stop thinking about it" _Issei thought imagining the looks on his perverted friend's faces.

"I will be in your care, Ise-san." Asia bows her head.

Then the members of the club suddenly arrived

"Ara, Good morning, Buchou, Ise-kun, Asia-san."

"…Good morning Buchou, Ise-senpai, Asia-senpai."

"How are you all doing, Buchou, Ise-kun, Asia-chan?"

Akeno, Koneko and Kiba greeted them. Rias and Issei looked around and noticed that Desmond wasn't there.

"Are? Where's Desmond?" Issei asked.

No one answered because no one has seen Desmond after he fought with Dohnaseek. Akeno searched for him at his apartment but no one was there.

Then, as if on cue, a black cartoonish bat entered the room. All the members looked at it curiously.

"What's that?" Asia asked

_[Poof!]_

With a poof, the bat was surrounded by smoke and when the smoke cleared out the bat was no longer there. Instead there was a boy, who looked no older than 13, with black hair and white bangs. The boy had red eyes with silted pupils and he was wearing a butler like outfit.

"Who are you?" Rias asked the boy "And who sent you here?"

The boy looked at Rias with his red eyes "Hello my name is Kou and I am Desmond-sama's familiar. He sent me here to deliver a message for you Rias-sama" Kou explained his reason for being here.

Kou took out a yellow envelope with the wax seal of the House of Hunter and handed it to Rias.

Rias read the letter out loud

**Dear Rias-buchou**

_**I will be gone for a few days because I have to discuss the information that we found out to my family and it is not something that my family and I can do on the phone. Therefore, my familiar will be filling in for my absence. **_

_**Sincerely yours,**_

_**Desmond Hunter **_

After the message was done, everyone was silent

"I see" was all Rias could say

"And as you heard from my master, I will be staying with all of you until he returns so let's all get along" Kou bowed while the members just smiled in response

"Well it can't be helped" Rias said "Since everyone is here let's start the party" she said while making a big cake appear on the table

"It might be good sometimes to gather in the morning to do these kinds of things, right? S-since we got new members, I made some cake, so let's eat it together." Rias says it shyly.

The Occult Research club started eating while happily chatting with each other.

She turned to Kou "You can eat with us if you like"

"I would be glad to" the young boy said before joining the ORC on eating the cake

**+ + + to where Desmond was + + +**

Desmond was now on the forest located on the outskirts of town. He was wearing his assassin clothes.

"Hmmm... It seems Kou already did what I instructed" Desmond muttered to himself before a smile made its way to his face

"Now to go back to the estate" Desmond reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a black card with some kind of magic circle.

"Mt. Sabers" Desmond murmured and as he did, the card started to glow brightly. The glow slowly started enveloping Desmond's body.

When the light died down Desmond was nowhere to be seen

**+ + + + +AT THE Mt. SABERS+ + + + +**

In front of the gigantic gates of the Hunter Estate, which was located on the bottom of Mt. Sabers, Desmond suddenly appeared in a flash of bright light

Mt. Sabers was a huge mountain owned by the House of Hunter. The castle of the House of Hunter is found at the very top of the mountain but no one, other than the people allied with the House of Hunter, were able to see the castle

Desmond walked near the gigantic gates and pushed it open with ease. The gates to the territory of the House of Hunter enchanted so only those who are members of the House of Hunter, and those the whom the family allow, will be able to enter.

"This is going to be a pain in the ass to climb" Desmond muttered as he looked at the path, which leads up to the castle

Desmond couldn't transform into a bat because of the poisoned wound, which he received from fighting with Dohnaseek. The poison that was in the spear of darkness that Dohnaseek used was strong and his energy is spent on healing his wound and removing the poison from it so he won't be able to use his vampire abilities for a while.

Desmond sighed deeply before slowly walking towards the castle

**+ + + + BREAK + + + +**

After walking for who knows how long, Desmond finally reached the castle

Upon arriving, he immediately sees a maid waiting for him in front of the mansion doors

"Welcome back Master Desmond" The maid said while bowing slightly

"Hannah what did I say about calling me master?" Desmond asked the maid, now identified as Hannah.

Hannah is a grown woman with a curvaceous figure. She has light-brown skin and navy blue eyes, and she is wearing a light purple lipstick. She has pale lavender hair, which extends to her knees; the bottom half of her hair was braided and tied using an indigo ribbon. She was wearing a customary maid outfit which consists of a long-sleeved indigo dress and a white apron, white stockings and dark brown Mary Janes and a maid headband.

"To not to call you master" Hannah answered while looking down a bit "But—"she was cut off by Desmond

"No buts Hannah... You are to call me by my given name, okay?" Desmond said

"H-hai" Hannah finally answered

"Is mother, father, or any of my sister's home?" Desmond asked Hannah

Hannah shook her head "None of them are home... All of them are doing their missions and they are going to return here later for the meeting that you requested"

"What time is the meeting?"

"At midnight" Hannah answered

"I see... I'm going to my room and will be in there until its already time for the meeting" Desmond said while entering the mansion

"Should I bring tea?"

"Yes that would be appreciated" Desmond answered

"I shall bring them to your room shortly"

Desmond gave a small smile to Hannah before making his way to his room.

**+ + + + + BREAK + + + + +**

The castle owned by the Hunter Family was divided into four wings.

The north wing was owned by the head of the house, which were the father and mother of the Hunter siblings.

The east wing was owned by the female siblings.

The south wing was for the head butler and head maid of the house

The center of the castle was used for gatherings or meetings with those who are allied or friends with the House of Hunter

The west wing was owned by Desmond

The whole west wing was his.

It has its own library, 9 guest bedrooms, office, meeting area, a huge bath located at the second basement floor and training area at the first basement floor.

Desmond's room was located at the third floor

Inside of Desmond's room was a king sized bed, a huge closet, a 52 inch plasma TV complete with various gaming consoles, a cabinet full of video games, 6 screened monitor gaming pc and a book shelf

Even if he denied it a lot of times already, Desmond was without a doubt a gaming otaku

But right now he wasn't doing anything at all… He was just laying on his bed thinking about how his live had been before he was taken in by the house of Hunter.

His life was a personal version of hell itself.

He was used as a test subject for an organization headed by probably the worst kind of being in the whole world

He was tortured and experimented on. Various chemicals that could've been poisonous and deadly were injected into his body. He also had to endure the pain of multiple operations done to him.

Desmond thought that he was going to die every time they did something to him but his vampire blood kept him alive.

He could've fought back but his sister was held hostage so that Desmond wouldn't put up a fight...

The kids from the orphanage where he was raised also endured the same treatment as Desmond. But unlike him, they were normal humans... Desmond could only watch them die one after another.

But his sister decided that enough was enough. One night when all the strong members of the organization were out, Desmond and his sister did their escape.

They managed to get out of the facility alive but the fallen angel leader of the organization returned and stopped them.

In order for Desmond to escape, his sister stayed behind and held off the fallen angel just long enough for Desmond to escape but she died in the process.

Now that his sister was dead, Desmond roamed around Europe for months. Having to steal money, food and clothes to survive and since he was already 8 years old, his vampire blood was already awakened, unlike when he was still younger his vampire blood was still dormant, he would sometimes kill a wild animal and suck its blood so he could survive.

All vampires need blood in order to live. Let it be pure blooded vampires or half breeds like Desmond.

After a few months of wondering around in Europe, he was found by the Head of the House of Hunter wondering in the territory of the House of Hunter.

He was adopted into the House of Hunter and was trained into becoming one of the deadliest assassins in the supernatural world.

As Desmond kept on thinking about his life as a test subject, he feels like something was missing. .. Something important...

_"I'm forgetting something but what?"_

He keeps on replaying back his memories, even though it was painful to remember, and tried to find what was missing. ..

But no matter how hard he tries, Desmond couldn't find it at all...

It was like someone stole an important chunk of his memories but why did he only notice now?

***Knock*Knock***

His train of thoughts was stopped abruptly when he heard someone knock on the door

"Come in"

The door slowly opened and revealed Hannah, pushing a cart with a tea set.

"Desmond-sama your tea is ready" Hannah informed

"Yeah... Thanks"

Hannah pushed the cart towards the side of Desmond's bed.

She poured him a cup of tea and handed it to him.

Desmond took a sip of his tea.

_"Hmmm. ... It's not as good as Akeno's tea but still good"_

As he was drinking his cup of tea, he noticed Hannah looking around his room

_"That's strange. ... usually he would be playing his games whenever he's here but he doesn't seem to be playing" _Hannah thought as she was looking around.

It would be strange for anyone who had been with Desmond for a long time to not see him play any video games since it was one of the few things that he really enjoys doing...

"Is there something wrong Hannah?" Desmond asked her with a concerned tone.

Hannah snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head "It's nothing to be concerned about" she assured "It's just that... I'm a bit surprised that you're not playing video games" she explained

Desmond raised an eyebrow before realizing what she meant.

Whenever he was not doing any missions or wasn't busy with his job, he was either seen playing or training with his step sisters or locked up in his room playing video games.

"Is there something wrong?" Hannah asked

Desmond shook his head "No... Nothing is wrong. ... I just didn't feel like playing that's all"

They stayed in comfortable silence before Desmond decided to speak.

"Hannah can you prepare the bath? I'm going to contact Kou to see if everything is alright on his side"

Hannah bowed "I shall prepare the bath shortly"

"Thank you"

With that Hannah quietly went out of Desmond's room

Desmond sighed "Now to check on Kou"

Desmond pulled out a black card from his coat with a symbol of the House of Hunter on one side and multiple magic formulas at the other side.

The card glowed and a hologram of Kou appeared

"Master!" Kou said cheerfully

"Hello Kou"

The communication was a bit fuzzy because of the barriers placed around the whole Hunter territory and would occasionally get blurry.

"What can I do for you master?" Kou asked politely

"Nothing... I just wanted to see if everything was alright"

"Everything is fine master..."Kou informed Desmond "Rias-sama and her peerage have been really nice and they even let me join them in their little celebration"

Desmond raised an eyebrow "A celebration? For what? "

_(Voice in the background: Kou-kun who is that?)_

Desmond frowned "Is someone else there in my apartment?"

"Rias-sama and her peerage came to visit and they are currently looking at some of your photo albums while I tell stories" Kou answered simply

"W-w-what!"


End file.
